Mission Impossible
by AcrossTheOcean
Summary: A nail gun accident and their lives are changed forevermore, no joke - Leon and Cloud, rated M.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: **_Yo, you awesome readers! Reyaa here. And YES, another story so shortly after the one shot with Marly and Kadaj... It's cause I can indeed be nice sometimes. Anyway, Alice and I had the idea of this little story a while after writing 'Hi, I'm your husband' and 'Daddies'. A question was asked, and it was something along the lines of the following, "Why does it seem as if you guys put Leon in the more responsible position over Cloud?" Good question indeed, one we didn't know how to answer really, so we sat together, Alice and I, and all we got as a reply was 'Huh' and then that very intelligent response was followed by a simultaneous shrug of the shoulder. So, bottom line? No clue. It just seemed to happen that way, and then this idea for a story popped up and we figured, why the hell not use Cloud and Leon once again, cause we really do love those. So here it is! 'Mission Impossible', featuring Leon and Cloud once more, where Cloud is the lesser playful one "insert waggling eyebrows". We hope you enjoy this story! The updates shall be as quick as I can manage, meaning I'll try and upload a new chapter every three to four days. If that does not sound good, then I'm sorry, but I can't help you..._

**_Have FUN! _**

_Why Mission Impossible? I don't know, I tried to be original, but nothing would spring to mind, which is logical, because lets face it, it's like, two am here in baguette land._

* * *

><p><strong>Leon<strong>

In retrospect, I shouldn't have let that kid handle the nail gun. My first clue should have been when he'd started humming the Mission Impossible theme the second that I handed to him, but I figured that maybe he was just nervous to have me standing over him and inspecting him and his skills.

As the foreman on our construction crew, I usually tried to introduce myself to the new hires during their first week and to assess their strengths and weaknesses so I could put them in the places that needed them most.

Anyways, after about 5 minutes of listening to him hum and nail down the new roof we were installing on a house damaged by the hail storm about a month ago, I'd turned around, intent on making my way over to check the other guys, when the kid suddenly decided that humming wasn't quite cutting it, and he'd thrown his arms out, clipping me on the side of the head with the 10 pound gun, stunning me and effectively causing me to stumble, fall, and slide down the roof.

Slicing my arm up in the process, I came to rest hanging from the edge of it with my good arm. Thank god my assistant was walking by with an armful of insulation, because without him throwing it down to cushion my fall, I'd have probably broken a leg or two.

That little shit was just lucky that the goose egg I was sporting was enough to keep me grounded, not to mention the deep gash into my forearm, or I'd have climbed back up and nailed his nuts to the roof. Still, I was coherent enough now to send the guy who'd given me a ride to the emergency room, back to the job site and send the guys home for the day, and firing the guy who'd knocked me down.

There was no room for clumsy kids on my crew and if the boss had a problem with it, too bad. I glanced at the clock again, sighing as it had only been about ten minutes since I walked in. Unfortunately, I picked the worst day.

There were about 5 other people in the waiting area with me, no one bleeding as bad as I was, but one lady looked sort of green around the gills and it's a good thing she was next to the garbage can, cause I had my money on her blowing chunks in under five minutes.

The gentleman seated next to me, was itching a rash on his leg, and I wanted to vomit as I watched him. Just sick. The other people were in a wheelchair, on crutches, and leaning on a cane, respectively. I couldn't really understand why the guy with the cane was standing and not sitting, but it was amusing to see him sway, nonetheless.

I was still gripping the shop rag against my arm, making sure the blood didn't drip onto the ground. The cut was about three inches wide and pretty deep, along with various other smaller scratches that wouldn't need to much. But I was definitely going to need stiches. Dammit. The last time I'd gotten stitches had been on the scar that ran between my eyes.

That hadn't been my fault either, an older boy thinking it would be funny to push my mountain bike down the old lake road in my small town...too bad I'd been on it at the time. Adjusting my grip again, I sighed in relief as I heard my name called.

Standing, I watched a blond guy in a green nurse uniform approach me, giving me a quick smile. "Let me see?" His voice soft as he reached for my arm.

I winced and pulled it back. "Don't. If you pull it off out here, it'll bleed all over this obnoxiously horrible carpet." I'd figured that he was just some clerk or intern, he looked so young, but as he was standing closer now, I could tell it was just the way that his crystal blue eyes shone with his spiky yellow hair.

And maybe it was the bump on the head, coupled with the blood loss, but I had the sudden urge to throw my arm around his shoulder and buy him a drink...or maybe invite him for some awful hospital food at least.

He gave me a nod, "Alright, just follow me to someplace more private then. Pretty sure the lady over there will throw her guts out if she sees blood." He gave the lady a nice wave, seemingly perfectly polite in her eyes as she couldn't hear what he said. Making his way passed the counter, he led me into an open space where many beds could be found, each hidden away by white curtains.

And I was pretty sure I was watching his ass for almost the entire time he was walking in front of me. In my defense, I wasn't really feeling my best. The world was definitely Spinning a little at this point.

"I've got 5 bucks on her blowing chuncks before you guys get her back here." Grinning, I was secretly hoping that he would talk more, maybe give me an idea if he was gay or not. Can't help it that my mind went there. I hadn't gotten laid in almost a year.

He offered a grin over his shoulder at what I said and then gestured for me to sit down on the bed he'd walked us over too. Once seated, he sat himself down on a stool, rolling over close to me, his knee between my legs as his eyes fixed on my wound, using new wipes to stop the blood from dripping all over him.

"How the hell did you do this?" He asked, spraying something on the next wipe, leading me to realize it was some kind of disinfectant when it stung.

I sighed as the stinging eased up, and I licked my lips as I leaned forward to catch a wiff of his hair. Smelled a lot like mine. "Nail gun accident. And I wish I could say that I dodged flying nails for an hour before succumbing to the laws of physics." I flashed him a grin, "But, instead I am forced to tell you that one of my crew clocked me upside the head with a gun, knocking me off a roof."

The bleeding had eased by now and he placed yet a new wipe onto it, this time leaving it as he reached for the table on wheels not far from him, revealing a needle.

Looking up at me, he smiled. "I'm sure superman had issues flying first time around too." Waving the needle before my face he added, "I'm going to give you a local anesthetic so I can start stitching you up, once that done, we're going to check your head for a concussion, kay?" Reaching up with his free hand, he pressed his thumb gently onto my eyelid, pushing it upwards. "Your pupils are dilated."

Smirking, I murmured, "I just bet they are." I wasn't normally this...flirty or even forward, but I couldn't seem to stop myself. Hell, I still didn't even know if he was gay, but the rational part of my mind, the one that was screaming and banging it's head against the wall in the background because I wasn't listening to it, was reassuring itself that the guy probably got hit on all the time, so no big deal.

His eyebrows shot up, his hand slipping from my face. "Oh." Was that a good or a bad oh? "Nice." He smiled slowly. Okay, so he was definitely gay, or a very clueless and moronic straight dude. Preparing the needle, he added. "But we're still checking you for that concussion." Clearly that wasn't up for discussion.

Feeling up the top of my forearm, he located the place he needed to press the needle into and when it did... I was proud that I didn't wince when he injected me with the needle, and the numbing relief that it offered was heaven sent. My shouders finally loosened as the pain in my arm faded, and I was beginning to feel the soreness that a fall was bound to inflict.

"Ahh, much better. Thanks..." I trailed off and raised an eyebrow, silently asking for his name.

Wiping the spot he'd poked me with, he then tapped the square white name tag pinned onto his green nurse blouse. "Cloud Strife." And then he revealed the needle and thread. "I will try and stitch so it doesn't leave much of a scar, Squall Leonhart."

"Leon." I automatically corrected, watching fascinated as he threaded the needle and started stitching. I'd been unconscious the last time, not that I thought they'd have let me watch as they brought a needle so close to my eyes. "And no worries. As you can see," I waved at my face with my other hand, "I've got my share of scars already."

"Hmmm," He agreed, eyes concentrated on what he was doing. "How'd you get that scar?"

"I was persuaded by the neighborhood asshole to make my way down a very steep section of road. No big deal. How many stiches will I be getting this time?" I asked, now shamelessly studying his features as he steadily stitched me closed.

"Eleven." He murmured, seemingly finished as he pulled away, tying the knot and unhooking the needle before before bandaging my arm up. "That should do it." He gave me a wide smile. "I'm going to shine some light into your eyes now and next I'll ask you to stand and tell me how you feel, head wise."

Standing himself, he pulled a small flashlight from his back pocket, nudging my legs apart so he could stand between them, closely I may add, his finger back on my eyelid to press it up while he shone the light into it, moving on to the next and then back again.

"Nice eyes..." He whispered, but I wasn't sure I was supposed to have heard that that soft it was said. I'd always been rather proud of my grey blue eyes, ignoring the many times I'd been called a cold fish or just plain cold by others in my life, and I was quite pleased that Cloud seemed to think they were nice, stroking my ego a bit.

His blue was sharper and more defined, making his face seem brighter with just his eyes opened. I couldn't help but stare into them, almost disoriented when they didn't seem to blink.

"So? How's the pupil diulation now?" I murmured softly.

"Nothing major, I don't think you have a concussion, but stand anyway and tell me if you feel dizzy or light headed. Are you feeling sick?" He pulled his hand away from my face, stuffing the flashlight back into his chest pocket. I really needed to focus on what he was saying, not on the fact that he'd been standing close enough to wrap my arms around his waist and pull him against me.

"No." I told him honestly, as I stood up. The ground seemed to move though, and I struggled to stay upright for a moment. "Woah." Putting a steadying hand behind me, I tried to use the bed for support.

Cloud let out a grumbly noise, his fingers threading into my hair to seek the bump gently. "Guess you might have a concussion after all." He prodded my scalp softly before slipping his hand back and away. "I will get a doctor to come see you, they'll confirm and then give you a prescription for the dizziness and ache. You might feel sick somewhere during the next couple of days, nothing to really worry about. You want to stay off your feet though and." He gave me a pointed smile. "No work for two weeks, or you'll just make it worse. Also, do you have a partner?"

"Two weeks?" I exclaimed, my mind already coming up with a million and one catastophes that would happen with my absence, not to mention the boredom I was bound to suffer. "No, I don't have anybody. Dammit." Mumbling, I shook my head trying to get the fog to dissipate. Running my fingers through my hair, I winced as I touched the spot that had been hit.

"I feel fine." I lied, hoping that I could make it out of there and take an asprin or two to help the ache. "I really don't have a concussion. My legs were just asleep." That's my story and I'm sticking to it.

Cloud gave me a scolding look someone might give to a five year old. "Leon." Apparently he was going to use the corrected version of my name I'd given him without hesitation. "Strong guy like yourself doesn't go 'woah' when standing up. Now don't be an ass and know that you have a concussion. Someone needs to wake you every two hours while you sleep to make sure you're alright. Since you don't have a partner or, I'm assuming, aren't living with anyone, an alarm will do fine."

He smirked and added, "If I knew you better and I had your mother's phone number? I'd totally use it. I have cop connections, so I can always try and dig it up that way. Want me to call your mother and have her make sure your butt stays in bed while you recover?"

I scowled. "I said I was fine and my mother doesn't even live around here." And by here, I meant the city. She lived about a half hour away on a little farm in the country, but still. It was the pricipal of the matter. Sighing in mock defeat, I shrugged. "Fine. No work until I feel better, wake up every two hours, fine." What he didn't know, couldn't hurt him. I'm sure I'd been fine in the morning, and then everything would be back to normal.

Pursing his lips, he raised an eyebrow at me while crossing his arms. "Alright, fine. See if I care when you start having memory loss, problem walking straight and feel drunk without having drunk a drop of alcohol. All that on a regular daily routine basis. Do you enjoy head aches? Cause those tend to stick around too if you don't take care of a concussion right." He tilted his head, giving me an expectant look.

Scowling still, I rolled my eyes and threw my hands up in the air with a grunted, "Fine!" Taking a deep breath, I crossed my arms in front of me, wincing only slightly as the one stitched up moved. "Are all male nurses this strict? Or am I just lucky?" I asked, still glaring, but allowing a small smile to cross my face.

"Maybe I just care about your fine ass." Giving me a wink, he then turned and started walking off. What about a phone number? "A doctor will be right there. Better stay where you are if you ever want to have lunch with me."

Dropping back onto the bed, I chuckled as he walked away. A fine ass, huh? I figured I wouldn't move from this spot until Cloud showed back up to give me his number, or take me to lunch. Either way, I figured I'd definitely call him, first chance I got.

The doctor came in a few minutes later, and after giving me detailed instructions about what I should do and avoid, I had him sign my work papers, citing that I was unable to work for two weeks. He handed me a perscription, shook my hand and then left me behind the curtains, anxiously awaiting Cloud to come back and escort me out, maybe taking one of his pens and scribbling his name and number onto my palm.

After about a half hour of waiting, I finally grabbed another nurse, a short brunette bouncing down the hallway. "Excuse me, can you tell me where I can find Cloud Strife?" Hoping that I came off as a patient still and not a man hoping to catch a date.

She looked me over and shrugged. "Not really sure. He's gone for the day, is all I know." Nodding my thanks numbly, I let my feet walk me out of the front of the hospital, hail a cab and finally make it to my bed, dutifully setting my alarm for two hours from now.

Relaxing on my bed, one hand resting on my chest, the other laying on the bed, I wondered just what in the hell I'd read wrong about the situation. He'd told ME that I had a fine ass. So, why would he skip out? Closing my eyes, I blocked out my confusion, and drifted off.

* * *

><p><strong>Cloud - five days later<strong>

Death was a regular thing in my life, had to be as I was a nurse in the emergency department of Hollow Bastion's largest hospital. It's shocking the first times you see a patient die, but slowly you sort of get used to it. It's not like it doesn't pain you anymore, of course I feel sad for the family and the person who died, but you manage to move on and not feel the need to throw back a shot of whisky after your shift.

Didn't think I'd get that dreaded phone call so soon in my life though... My mother had died early on. I don't remember her at all and my father... Well, my father was the kind of guy I could just never imagine dying. He was in his fifties and still partying around.

But of all my family members, I'd never have expected my brother, Zack, to die at age thirty five along with his wife, Aerith. In a car accident of all things. I saw the result of car accidents daily, I just never thought such a thing would happen in my family.

It did though, I got the dreaded phone call and then had to step into the whirlwind of funeral preparations. A funeral is something so personal... You can't hire someone to prepare it in your stead. How I wished that were possible though, as having to call all the people that needed to know of the accident and having to pick the right coffin, the right clothes Zack and Aerith had to wear, flowers, caterer, paperwork, paperwork and some more paperwork... You really didn't want to deal with that shit when you were trying to grieve without going absolutely out of your mind.

What made everything worse was that two children had become orphans... Social services contacted me fast. Some time ago Aerith and Zack had asked me to come over and if they could ask me to sign this paper... They were cautious and had wanted to take care of their children best they could, so in case anything were to happen to them, they could feel assured Roxas and Sora would be in good hands.

Out of all relatives... I suppose that I was indeed the better choice. My father wasn't a bad man, but he certainly wasn't the person you'd trust to make the right decisions. Aerith's mother is a full time alcoholic and then there's was me. So I'd signed the paper without hesitation, and could I rewind time, I would do it again. Of course then I hadn't realized it would happen this soon, or at all

Now I was a parent to two small boys that had just lost their mom and dad. It was a lot to take in, all of it combined, I didn't really know how to feel so I focused on Roxas and Sora instead, trying to make them go through the motions as easily as possible.

"Cloud?" Blinking out of my stare, I tore my gaze away from the two graves before me. Roxas had wanted to stay a while longer after the ceremony and I hadn't seen an issue with that, remaining where I was, holding a sleeping Sora in my left arm and Roxas' hand with my right.

I offered my father a tiny smile. "Hey," He most be feeling horrible. Loosing a child was so unnatural... "I'm sorry I couldn't spend more time with you."

He shook his head, his hair so much like Zack's. "Don't apologize. You've got bigger things to worry about now." He offered Roxas a smile and stroked Sora's sleeping head before placing an arm around my shoulders, squeezing it. "Just promise me to take care of yourself as well, okay?"

I wanted to be angry at him for not being capable to take Roxas and Sora in his care... I was only twenty-six years old. I had plans for my career and my life. I was forced to pause all that until I got a grasp on being what Roxas and Sora needed me to be. Of course that thought just made me want to shoot myself. It wasn't their fault.

"Yeah, I'll try. But they come first now." I muttered, nudging the side of my face against that of Sora, who then mumbled something in his sleep, leading me to smile as he sucked onto his thumb, looking peaceful. Roxas was having a harder time since he was old enough to actually understand what was going on. It was kind of getting cold now, but I didn't want to pull him away if he needed a while longer.

"I wanna go home." Roxas said quietly, clutching onto my hand as he looked up at me with his blue eyes bright and his nose red and starting to run. Zack had teased me about how much Roxas looked like me instead of him, and I had to admit that the resemblance was striking. But his eyes were his dad's.

I'd moved out of my apartment and moved into Zack and Aerith's home, hoping that by not moving Sora and Roxas into a new place, they'd manage to go through this a bit better. It was hard for me to live in the house of my brother and sister in law, but I'd asked the social worked about it, Tifa was her name, and she said that I was right to let Roxas and Sora stay in their home as then they would keep familiar surrounding and routine...

Patting his head softly, I nodded. "We can come back here whenever you want, okay?" I told him softly, giving my dad a quick smile as he told me a soft goodbye and left.

Roxas only nodded, giving the graves one last look. When he'd first heard that they had been killed, he of course didn't believe anyone, demanding that we take him to his mom and dad. It was rather heartbreaking to watch him as the days slowly went by, the funeral preperations in full swing, as he slowly came to realize that they were never coming home.

He'd sunk into a rather numb state, refusing to do almost anything. Sora was the only one who could really get a response out of him and Roxas was starting to become very protective of his little brother. He let me pull him in the direction of the car that had taken us from the funeral home to the cemetary, shuffling his feet and his eyes on the ground in front of him.

I knew that I felt like I was doing better when I kept myself busy. To be honest, it was hard not to be what with the drastic changes in my life. I'd prepared a funeral, moved out of one apartment and moved into a house, quit my job and become the legal guardian of two boys. All that in a week.

Sighing, I settled Sora into his kiddy seat, clipping the crossed belts in place. That had been a tricky one at first, but after struggling with it for an hour, I'd finally understood how it worked. Now I was practically a pro. He didn't wake, and I made sure he wouldn't by placing his blanky close to him.

"Would you like to help me with dinner tonight?" I asked Roxas softly, settling in the seat beside him, making sure not to worry about his seatbelt as he'd loudly informed me the other day he knew very well how to do it himself.

"Yes. Sora doesn't like onions and mushrooms. And you put onions in everything." He glared, clipping the belt and reaching over to rearrange Sora's blanket so it wasn't resting on the seat at all.

I breathed in steadily, trying not to let that get on my nerves. I wasn't allowed to be angry with him now. He'd just lost his parents and I figured he was definitely allowed to be moody. But in everything I did, Roxas always found a way to criticize it, correct it, scold me for it. I realized he was more aware of Sora's routine than I was, but I was definitely not going to let this drag out to the point where Sora wouldn't listen to me anymore.

Physical appearance aside, he was just like his dad. Back when myself and Zack only had our dad? Zack had decided to be my protector as the older brother. While it was nice to see Roxas care so much for Sora... I wasn't my father. I was very well capable of taking care of Sora AND Roxas. I just hoped that at some point in the future, Roxas would realize this.

* * *

><p><em>Whut?<em>


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N:** Chapter two has arrived! I want to start this note out by thanking all you lovely and amazing readers who keep supporting mine and Alice's work! Seriously, thanks guys, we really, really appreciate it :) Buuuut (don't worry, no serious but, had it been I'd have used the fancy word 'however...'), my insane job is the craziest over the weekends, so I just wanted to say it may take a while longer for me to reply to all your reviews. I will at some point, just know I may be late with it :)_

_For now though, I'll answer some questions that were asked: This story will be 7 chapters long in total, including an epilogue. The nail-gun dude doesn't actually have an identity, but if you feel the need to give him more than just the mission impossible tune for a hum and a nail-gun? You may call him mister faith, cause without him Cloud and Leon would have never met... Just use a dreamy voice when saying that and it'll totally sound romantic._

_Next: We are sorry we killed Zack. Truly. Since Alice isn't here to check what it is I'm writing for an A/N (this may be why she's normally the one to submit our stories), I'm just going to blame her for it. - See you dudes and dudettes in three to four days!_

* * *

><p><strong>Leon - A month or so later<strong>

I grunted as Shiva yanked on the leash again, and I transferred the loop to my other arm. Glancing down at the still shiny scar, I poked it and was satisfied that it was fully healed, no more twinges at work. I'd been able to go to work after about two weeks, just like that nurse, Cloud, had told me I could. However, it wasn't perfect and I had to take it easy.

Fortunately, roofing was pretty easy and I'd been able to direct my crew, minus one moron, from the ground. But that was only after two of the most boring weeks in my life. And I was probably never going to recover from it. Shiva, on the other hand, thought that Santa had delivered her christmas present early this year. I'd been to the park almost every afternoon for the past few weeks, walking her.

"Shiva! Relax!" Giving a firm yank on the leash, she slowed down, looking sheepish at me and I patted her head as she fell back into a heel position. "Good girl." I said and glanced around the park, enjoying that there weren't that many people out this time of day. A few pigeon feeding woman, a young mother jogging, pushing a stroller, and what the...

I saw a boy of about ten with a messy mop of blond hair dragging a boy of about five with a messy mop of brown hair, along with him, running across the grass. The blond boy seemed overjoyed about something, while the younger brunette seemed to be struggling to keep up. He did let out the occasional giggle though, his security blanket flowing after him like a hero's flying cape might.

That wasn't the only thing though, running after them was... Was that Cloud? "Get back here you silly little brats!" He shouted after the two boys who burst out laughing as they jumped away from, yes, Cloud, who'd nearly caught up with them.

Cloud, the guy who'd flirted back at me, then blew me off after dangling a prospective date in front of me. No big deal, but I'd always wondered why. I mean, during my many hours of laying on my back, I sort of envisioned him coming to visit, maybe play a little game of Nurse with me.

But I couldn't think about it now as the boys were about to intersect with my path and without thinking, I dropped Shiva's leash, figuring she'd stay near kids, and as the blond boy who looked an awful lot like Cloud, got distracted by her for a split second, I grabbed the scruff of his shirt as well as the smaller boy, stopping them mid run. The older one, coughed and as I easily lifted them off the ground, I glared down at him as he looked about ready to spit at me.

"Put me down, stupid!" He shouted, flailing his arms, trying to hit me. The younger one only squeaked when I caught him, freezing in mid air as I shook his brother.

"I think someone is trying to help you, so yeah, no." And I didn't put them down, only waited as a panting Cloud finally closed the distance between us, the light blue shirt he was wearing making his skin glow in the afternoon sun.

"Rooooxie! Lookit, I'm swinging!" The younger one squealed, indeed pushing his legs out so he could swing while I held him up in the air. Frowning down at the boy first and then up at Cloud, I saw that his blue eyes were huge as they took me in, and he quickly got a hold of the swinging boy, propping him onto his hip.

"Leon..." He murmured, smiling softly at me as he tugged the blond one I assumed to be named 'Roxie' out of my hold, grasping his upper arm firmly so he wouldn't try and skip off again.

"Cloud." I nodded at him, suddenly not sure what was going on. Were these his kids? That blond one was a freaky image of what I'm sure Cloud looked like as a kid, so I'm asuming they were related. Suppose he'd been in a relationship when he'd teased me about dinner, figuring that he needed to threaten me in any way necessary. Looking at the boys, I wondered...

"Daddy Cloud, daddy Cloud!" The brunette demanded Cloud's attention by bouncing on his hip, fingers tugging on Cloud's blond hair, leading the nurse to grimace in pain.

The older boy, scowled and reached up to smack the smaller one. "He's not our real dad, idiot! Stop calling him that!" Sullen and a bit angry looking, he crossed his arms in front of him and pouted.

"But our real dad is gone." The smaller one muttered. Cloud shushed him gently, patting his back all the while loosening his hold on the blond boy some.

"I'm their uncle." Cloud told me then. "And their guardian." He added carefully, setting the brunette down onto the ground and giving his attention to the boys for a moment as he crouched down. "Roxas, can you go play with Sora just over there," He pointed not a couple of steps away from us. "You'll be good and keep an eye on him, right?" The brunette named Sora was bouncing, excited to get to play with his brother.

The blond, Roxas, scowled and nodded after a moment. "Course I can watch him, he's my brother." He said, defiantly, before grabbing Sora's hand and dragging him away.

* * *

><p><strong>Cloud<strong>

Sighing as I watched Roxas bring Sora over to the spot I'd pointed them to go play at, I straightened, making sure I could keep an eye on the boys while giving Leon my attention. Leon... A date I'm very sorry hadn't happened. Not that I'd been able to do anything about that though... Circumstances hadn't allowed it, and quite honestly, Leon had been the last thing on my mind then. But now that he was here...

Licking my lips, I gave him a nervous smile. "I'm sorry I didn't return."

He bent down and grabbed the leash he'd dropped when grabbing the running boys, before standing back up and smiling at me. "Yeah, me too. But now I'm kind of curious about why exactly you didn't." Glancing over at the boys, he asked quietly, "Are you seeing someone? I'm just hoping that I didn't step over a line by, you know," He looked sheepish and he rubbed the back of his neck. "flirting with you and what not."

"You didn't, and I remember flirting back. I wouldn't have, had I been in a relationship." I murmured, a frown settling between my eyebrows as I thought of that day and remembered that phone call. "I got a call after sending the doctor your way?" Cringing, I shrugged. "My brother and his wife were in a car accident. They didn't make it," I then quickly added the next to not have to dwell on that part of my explanation. "I'm their guardian now. Full custody." I nodded at the boys rolling around in the grass a little ways off.

"Wow." He said, following my gaze to watch as Roxas instructed Sora in the correct way to roll, before pulling up a handful of grass and throwing it at his brother. There was a rather long pause, before Leon cleared his throat and looked at me again. "So." Pause. "Do I get your number today then? Or just a promise of lunch?" He winked and stepped a little closer to me, barely an arms length away.

My breathing hitched and while I thought about taking a step back, my body didn't listen and I'm pretty sure I didn't want too. Was I going to have to give up a love life to take care of these boys as well as giving up my career? Wincing at my selfish thought, I looked shyly up at Leon.

"Lunches for me have turned into play dates." That wasn't a joke considering my entire schedule revolved around Roxas and Sora now, but I nearly wanted to choke on the innuendo. "I mean, yes, you may have my number. Just..." Looking over at the boys again, I sighed heavily. "Dating me won't be as easy now that I got those two..."

I was surprised that Leon still wanted a date even after I told him I wasn't... alone anymore. I had two kids now. Granted, technically I wasn't their father, but whatever title Roxas and Sora gave me, be it uncle or 'just Cloud', on paper I was their parent. Everything I did from now on forward... I had to take into account that I had two boys to worry about. Zack and Aerith had trusted me, and I would make sure that wasn't a wrong thing of them to do.

"I can imagine they can be a handful." Leon said, giving me a soft smile as he turned back to watching the boys play. "I'm very sorry for your loss. And I don't really mind that you have kids, I suppose." He sounded surprised at that, and he chuckled. "I guess they will just liven things up a bit."

I snorted. "Lively is one of the terms you could use." Either he really didn't mind I have kids, or, and this seemed more likely, he had absolutely NO idea what he was getting himself into. "My schedule is sort of shaped around theirs, and theirs isn't always that stable. But..." It couldn't hurt to at least give this a shot... It was likely he'd end up running away screaming, but maybe... I could hope, right? "Here," I pulled the pen out of my ass pocket. Sora liked to draw when he was bored and it seemed to be one of the few things that snapped him out of a melt down, so I always carried one on me. "I don't have paper, so your hand?"

Smiling, he offered me his hand, stepping closer and waiting as I scribbled my number onto his palm. I finished, and watched in surprise as he pulled his cellphone out of his pocket and punched in the numbers before saving it.

I chuckled nervously, "Right. Sorry. My mind is everywhere and nowhere as of late." I let out an exhausted sigh, taking a quick peek at the boys again. I needed a word that was above the term 'exhausted'... This was heavier than my nurse shifts. "I will let you do the calling as, and this isn't personal, I might just forget calling myself." Looking at Leon, I couldn't help but smile softly at him. He'd certainly made my day a lot brighter today.

"Well, let me just reassure you that I just wanted a reason for you to grab my arm again." He pointed and I realized that I'd written on the same hand he'd had the stitches put into. "And if you want, I can just stick around here with you in the park. You know, give you an extra hand...maybe meet your nephews?" Raising an eyebrow, he looked slightyly nervous about asking that.

Thinking that over, I gave him a hesitant smile. "Yes, that would be nice. But if you don't mind, lets just hang out as friends and not consider this a date. I..." Frowning, I stared over at Roxas. "I don't think Zack or Aerith ever took the time to tell them I'm gay..." Looking back at Leon, I shrugged. "Not that I'm stepping back in the closet for them, but I'd rather just tell them about it over dinner or something." I chuckled. "Or I don't know, when I'm reading them a bedtime story I can go 'And they lived happily ever after. By the way, I'm gay'."

He laughed and nodded. "It's not like we can't be friends and then date, you know. What are their names?"

Whether he was aware or not of what he was stepping into... The way he was so easy going... I could only appreciate it. Reaching over, I squeezed his upper arm in form of thanks and then nodded over to the boys, making my way over to them when Leon followed.

"The blond that bites is called Roxas, and the tiny sleepy head is Sora." I pressed my lips tightly together as I watched them throw grass at each other, or the grass stains on their knees to be more precise. That was gonna be a bitch to wash out... "Boys?" I said, getting their attention as they both looked up and then stood to make their way over here.

Roxas looked at Leon, then back at me before grabbing Sora's hand and pulling his brother close, every inch the protective older one. "What?" He asked, keeping his tone fairly normal, and not the biting one he so often displayed. I gave Leon a pointed look, leading him to smirk.

Clearing my throat, I said, "This is my friend, Squall Leonheart, but I'm sure you may call him Leon."

"You're very tall, Sir..." Sora murmured, craning his neck back in a somewhat exaggerated fashion to stare up at Leon.

Leon dropped down to one knee, grinning and ruffling Sora's hair playfully. "Thanks, little guy. It's nice to meet you, Sora." He didn't ruffle Roxas' hair, instead solemnly offering him his hand to shake. Roxas smiled warily and gingerly placed his small hand into Leon's larger one. "It's nice to meet you, Roxas."

"You too, Mr. Leon."

Chuckling, Leon shook it and then let him go. "It's just Leon, thanks."

I sighed in relief at Roxas' behavior. He hadn't been particularly pleasant with Tifa and well... After that moment I hadn't really interacted with many more people in fear Roxas may curse them out too. I'd praise him, but I knew that would only piss him off.

"Cloud, Cloud!" Sora said, leading me to look away from Roxas and see Sora trying to wrap his hands around Leon's upper arm. "He's got many muscles! Look, Cloud!" I was looking... Of course I didn't view Leon's 'many muscles' the way Sora did, leading me to smother a smirk and nod at my nephew.

"Yes, very strong. You guys want to play some more?" I asked Roxas.

"Yes, Uncle Cloud." Roxas said, nodding and then he did something that surprised me considering his behavior up until this point. "Do you wanna play tag with us? You and Leon?" He seemed hopeful.

I used to play tag with these two all the time, but whatever bond I'd shared with them when their parents had been alive had sorta vanished... "Of course!" I jumped at the chance for a moment that wasn't straining with Roxas, where I didn't have to tip toe over egg shells... "Leon?" I send him a pleading look.

"Sure!" He responded, ruffling Sora's hair again, and smiling down as the kid basically latched onto his hand. "Shiva!" His dog, came running back over after having sniffed every tree surrounding us, and he pointed to the ground. "Lay down and stay." The dog plopped down and Leon winked at me. "Not it!" He shouted.

"I'm it!" Sora squealed, "And I tag Leon!" Giggling nervously, he tugged his hand out of Leon's hand and tried running away, tripping over his blanky in the process not a step away from us, rolling over and laughing at his own trip.

"Run, Roxas!" I shouted, nudging him as I started running away from Leon, picking Sora up n the way who's laughter was bouncing now since I was carrying him under my arm.

Roxas let out a shout of laughter and started running away in the opposite direction and Leon made a quick decision and started chasing him, making sure that he didn't catch up too quickly. He chased him for about twenty yards before tagging Roxas' shoulder and yelling, "You're it! No tag-backs!" Roxas pouted, but then grinned as he spotted me and Sora.

"Uh oh!" Sora squealed, kicking my butt with his foot to try and get me to run already.

Laughing, I put him down. "Better start running, your horse has decided to call it quits."

Sora stared at me for a moment and then at Roxas who was running his way over here. Gulping, he trotted his way over to, "Leon!" Grabbing Sora, he threw him, blanket and all, over his shoulder, running away laughing from Roxas.

Roxas switched directions and with a smirk on his face, started after me. "I bet I'm faster than you, Uncle Cloud!" He called out as he sprinted, his hand outstretched to touch me.

Whirling around, I started running away, not as if my life depended on it of course, but I didn't go so slow that Roxas would notice I was letting him tag me. When I felt his hand grab onto my sweater, I shouted out a dramatic 'no' first and then quickly turned, offering Roxas a smirk.

"Better start running..." I took a taunting step forward.

"No tag-backs!" He laughed, turning and running away anyways. "You have to get Leon or Sora!" He pointed at the two, Sora still hanging over Leon's shoulder, giggling with his blanket clutched in his hands, and Leon turned to look at me, winking and shouting back.

"I might have to drop this extra baggage so that Cloud doesn't catch me!" He poked Sora's side.

Sora let out a burp and then shook his head. "Leon," He patted Leon's back, "Leon," Another poke, "I don't feel so good." Snorting, I quickly made my way over, shaking my head amusedly down at Sora who was rubbing his stomach by the time Leon set him down. I was about to crouch to see if he was alright, but Sora suddenly grinned widely and set off in the fastest run a five year old could manage. "Tag him, Uncle Cloud!"

Laughing at his deviousness and slightly worried in the back of my mind, knowing Sora would most likely pull these types of tricks on me in the future, I reached out and tagged Leon quickly like Sora had wanted me too.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: **_A new chapter! HUZZAH! Hope you all are doing well and thanks a million for the reviews, you guys are just super duper awesome and amazing! The chapters don't have the same word counts, I didn't cut the story into evenly sized chapters, rather shaping them in ways where it started and ended best, so, this one is a little longer than the previous two :)_ **ENJOY!  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Leon<strong>

Unlocking my apartment door, I removed Shiva's leash letting her run inside and to her water bowl, noisely lapping up mouthfuls of water. I'd forgotten to bring some with me to the park and we'd been there longer than I'd thought we would be. Grinning as I got myself a coke from the fridge and plopped down on the couch, stretching out my legs and grabbing the remote, I felt a rush of satisfaction at having met Cloud there.

As I hadn't seen him when I'd gone to get my stitches out at the hospital a few weeks ago, I'd pushed him to the back of my mind, figuring that I'd probably never see him again. So, when I'd seen him there, I'd only been excited that he hadn't really been a figment of my imagination. Granted, the two kids had been a surprise, but they seemed like good kids, even the prickly one named Roxas.

Sora though, he was just as Cloud described him. A sleepyhead. Cute kids and everything. Not that I had any experience with children, and maybe the trauma of losing their parents made them a little more difficult, because poor Cloud had seemed really exhausted despite the energy he'd displayed in that rather spontaneous game of tag I'd played.

It felt really weird to think of dating someone with two kids. As I flipped through the channels, I thought about it. Did I really care? Hmm, no not really. He was still the same guy who'd patched up my arm and flirted back with me when I'd had a concussion. Just now he had more responsibilities.

We'd played for about a half hour, running and laughing, and finally I'd been out of breath enough to just drop to the grass dramatically and call it quits. They had a lot of energy. I'd helped Cloud pack them up in the car, ruffling Sora's hair again, and I promised to call Cloud sometime during the next couple of days. Of course I had no clue of what we could do together.

Could I invite him to dinner? Or should I think of something else? We should be friends first, I suppose. Well, he'd been the one to tell me that it was more the kids' schedule that he followed, so I should just call and then have him tell me what he wanted or how I should proceed. I could hold my self back when it came to the wanted him...I think.

The ball would be in his court. That way, he could tell me what would work. I mean, I figure that he still wanted something with me after he'd written his phone number on my hand. Smirking at that, I checked it, already having memorized the numbers. It'd been funny to have him suggest that, as though we were teenagers again. So, I'd let him, happy to have him touch me again, even briefly.

The stupid nurse who'd had to remove my stitches had been horrible, almost causing more pain as she'd tried to pick them out. Flipping through channel after channel, trying to find something to take my mind off of Cloud and the fact that I really just wanted to call him, I finally just gave in. Rolling off of the couch, I dug around under it, knowing that I'd stashed my cordless phone there so Shiva wouldn't chew on it. What did I have to lose? The worst that could happen was that he wouldn't answer. Quickly dialing, I let it ring.

It picked up and there was some fumbling and muttering before I heard, "Hello?"

"Cloud?" I asked, hoping that I had indeed memorized it on the first try.

"Oh, Hi," Yawn, "Leon. What's up?" I could hear he was stretching while he talked.

Suddenly not sure about calling him this soon, I sort of stuttered before finally answering. "Ju-just wanted to call you. You know, see if you made it home okay and all that." Pulling a couch pillow into my face, I was literally facepalming myself in my mind. Could that be any lamer?

He chuckled, "Yes, we made it fine, and thanks for calling, you woke me, which is a good thing or else I'd have ended up sleeping on the couch throughout the entire night." He sounded nervous now. "I get all whiny when I don't sleep right and you know, sleeping on a couch is okay, but not great for the back and-" He cleared his throat. "Well clearly I suck at this. How are you, Leon?"

He was really...cute. Smiling, I chuckled. "I'm good. I was just calling well, because I didn't know when to. So, yeah. When should I call you? And please tell me what you would like to do with me." Snorting, I quickly amended that statement. "I meant, hanging out and stuff."

I heard him snort. "If I weren't surrounded by kid toys I'd totally respond to that in ways considered naughty. Anyway," He cleared his throat and I could tell he was moving around. "You can call me whenever, I, ehm- Well, I had to quit my job since, you know-" He sounded a bit sad...

"Anyway, the boys are on summer vacation now, so we're home all the time. I don't have a sitter, and I'd rather not get one, not so soon after loosing their parents. I want them to know I'm here for them, and I don't think that'll come across if I start skipping out in the evenings, you know?"

I heard him sigh. "So, when you want to take me out, Roxas and Sora will tag along." He edged, "And maybe after a couple of friendly dates like that I can invite you over to my brother's hou-" He paused. "My house. Yeah, and you can like stay after their bed time so we can catch some time alone and stuff."

"Sounds like a plan then." Laying out on the floor next to my coffee table, I closed my eyes and just smiled. "You really care about them, don't you? I mean, of course you do, being their uncle and all. But...you really are awesome with them."

He puffed out some air, "I sincerely hope so. This is freaking hard, Leon... Not even two months ago I was your regular single guy with hopes to go further in their career. Kids were the last thing on my mind. Anyway..." He sounded guilty there. "I try. But tell me more about yourself. We didn't have to chance to get to know one another today, and although I'd rather do that face to face, I don't want to hang up right now..."

"Well, I guess I could tell you that I'm twenty-eight years old. I work as a construction foreman, which you might have guessed as I was injured during a nail gun event. I'm an only child, I have a normal apartment and a yellow Labrador named Shiva, whom you met today. Other than that...what would you like to know?"

"Crazy exes?" He asked, sounding amused. "And do you have any experience with kids? Not that I mind either way, I'm just curious as to how you're so easy going with my situation."

I laughed. "Nope. Nothing crazy there." The next part I decided to be totally honest with him, hoping that my lack of experience wouldn't put him off. "I've never been around kids, or anything like that. I didn't realize that I was so easy going. So far, I really don't mind, I suppose. Besides, what am I gonna do? Give up on a chance with you, just because you have two kids? That seems silly."

"Very silly." He agreed softly. "So you seriously don't have any skeletons in your closet? You're sounding sorta perfect to me right now, Leon..." He teased, showing me the side of him I'd seen when he'd been my nurse rather than the uncle side I'd seen today.

"I aim to please." I joked, then answered seriously. "I guess the worst thing you could say about me, is that I haven't had a serious relationship in a long while." Biting my lip, hating that I felt the need to tell him my major faults up front, I continued. "A couple of one night stands or something...dammit, I hate telling you that." I grumbled, good-naturedly.

"Well," He started, "So long you're not against the idea of long term type of relationships, then we can easily shove that 'flaw' away." He hummed then, "I'm pretty sure you know all major things about me, but is there anything you'd like to ask?"

Quickly, I reassured him. "No, I'm totally for a relationship. And maybe you could tell me about your past relationships...er, wait." Another facepalm. "How old are you?"

"Twenty-six." He offered. "And as for past relationships... I had a high school sweetheart, so to speak, stayed with him throughout those years and we separated when we both went off to different colleges. I, err, well-" He laughed nervously. "Kay, well, I went to nurse school in Luca and actually started my training in a hospital there, but I had an... 'affair' with this doctor. Only he forgot to tell me he was married, to a woman no less, so I wasn't aware that it was an affair. Whatever. It blew up in his face and I then transferred to Hollow Bastion's hospital and haven't dated since."

My eyebrows shot into my hairline, and I opened my mouth in surprise. "Wow. I guess that's something I wasn't really prepared for. But, no big deal. I'm just really glad that you are single now."

"Seriously easy going." He repeated. "I do wish to point out that the relationship didn't last longer than three weeks. I didn't even have time to fall for the guy, which I count to be a very good thing. In any case, I'm not as sympathetic as I used to be with closet cases because of it."

"Rest assured, I'm not a closet case. Been open and gay for over ten years now. And if you were here, I'd be winking. So, how soon can I come over and see you?" Really, this talking on the phone was all well and good, but I was anxious to see him again...I must really like him.

He chuckled, "Eager..." I could tell he liked that though. "Well, depending on when you work, I promised the boys some ice-cream from the real Italian ice-cream shop in the city tomorrow." He cleared his throat, and then, "Would you like something to lick...suck, too?"

"Holy fuck, Cloud." My mind immediately went there, blood rushing south, straight to my dick at his words. "I can't believe you said that, and yes I would indeed like something to lick and suck."

He chuckled, "Yeah, I can't quite believe it myself..." Was he blushing? "If things keep going as well as they are now, I'm sure we'll... lick and suck." He let out a nervous laugh, and I was sure he was blushing now. "But maybe for now we'll just have ice-cream. It'll be hard to not think of that tomorrow while having it though..."

"Yeah...and I totally blame you for that." Adjusting myself, not really liking the fact that I was wearing basketball shorts and they were tenting. Seeing how much I could push him, I asked quietly, "Do you suppose that I could give you a hello kiss tomorrow? Or should I hold back in front of Roxas and Sora still?"

He inhaled sharply. "Didn't realize up until now just how much I want you to kiss me..." He whispered. "I- Yes, but a small one." He sighed, "I just don't know how to go about it when it comes to the whole 'uncle is gay' thing... but I'll tell them on the way to the ice-cream shop."

"Cloud, I'm not going to rush you. I'm an adult, I can hold in my urges. Tell them when you feel ready." That was one thing I didn't need. His nephews hating me or him because he was gay.

"No, I want the kiss." He told me sternly. "I- Kay, look, I've already had to give up many things for these kids, however harsh that may sound, I just don't want to deprive myself of everything... I'm certainly not going to hide my sexuality. I'm going to tell them tomorrow and explain to them you're more than just a friend and if they throw a hissy fit, then I'll..." He puffed out some air. "Well, I don't know, but I'll deal with it then."

"You really are an amazing kind of guy, Cloud. And don't feel guilty about wanting your own life. I would never think less of you for wanting something for yourself." I suddenly wanted to just hug the poor guy.

"Thank you..." He murmured and then I heard some noise before his voice sounded somewhat distance, as if he'd put down the phone, "Hey, Sora, what are you doing up?"

"I need to go potty, but the toilet seat is too high..." I heard the boy whine sleepily.

Cloud snorted and then he picked the phone back up. "Kay, well, duty calls. You know where the ice-cream shop is? Yeah, Sora, I'll be right-" A groan, "Alright, alright." And then I heard him move around. "Or do you need directions?" He finished his earlier question followed by a grunt which led me to believe he'd hauled Sora up onto the toilet seat.

"Is it the one on Fifth street?" I asked quickly, not want to hang up, but thinking that he probably needed both hands.

"Aim inside the pot, Sora, not over it. And yeah, Leon, fifth." Another grunt and then the toilet flushed. "Sora, wait, I gotta pull up your pants." He laughed. "Silly boy ran off butt naked."

I laughed along with him. Clearing my throat, I asked, "So, how is Roxas doing? He seemed to be taking it a bit harder than Sora."

Cloud grunted, "Yeah... He actually understands the situation while Sora probably doesn't really realize it. The social worker, Tifa? She suggested therapy once every two weeks, to make sure they're coping right, you know? The therapist says Roxas is doing good all things considered, that him being a tad difficult is to be expected..." He sighed then and I heard a door creak open. "Yes, that's fine, you don't have to wear your pajama bottoms, just lie down and go back to sleep, okay, Sora?" A pause. "Goodnight to you too, buddy." And then the door closed.

Kids were a mystery to me, mostly, but I did know enough to realize that Roxas was probably giving Cloud difficulty. More than he was really letting on perhaps.

"What time do they usually go to bed?"

He chuckled, "I sort of just fall asleep after making sure the boys are sleeping. They get up so freaking early, it's insane. I'm dreading Christmas already." He paused. "Oh, right. You can meet us tomorrow at the ice-cream shop at twelve. Is that okay?"

"Yeah. I hope it's not too forward, but do you think it could be my treat? You know, make it an official date of sorts?"

I could hear the smile as he spoke. "Of course. I'd love that. Oh and I'll try and arrange a play date with the neighbors down the street so I might be able to get an afternoon off sometime this week. We'll have to stay in this house though."

I tucked the phone against my ear and shoulder as I went to grab something to eat from the fridge. "Sounds good. Call me anytime you want. And as much as I want to talk to you, learn everything little thing about you, I should probably send you to bed."

"Ahh, you have no idea how much I enjoy having someone tell me what to do instead of me telling someone what to do. It seems that's all I've been doing over this last month." He chuckled. "You're right, I should go sleep or else the two monsters will win tomorrow morning."

"Can't wait to see you and the little monsters then. Good luck with the whole gay thing. I hope they don't end up hating me." Kids had power, and if they had a problem? Oh man. I wouldn't stand a chance.

"Nahh, you're like they're best friend now. Seriously, they wouldn't shut up about 'awesome Leon' over dinner and even when I put them to bed. If they have a problem, they'll blame it on me." He grumbled. "Or Roxas will anyway. But his parents never had an issue with it, so I'm hoping they managed to transfer that open mindedness to them before..." He grunted. "Yeah, so, goodnight Leon, see you tomorrow." He added softly.

"You're doing a great job with them, you know. And yeah, I can't wait to see you, Cloud." I replied, hoping that I could help take that sadness out of his voice the next time I saw him.

"Thanks, again. You're so sweet..." He cleared his throat. "Bye, bye." Click.

I hit end on the phone and dropped it onto the counter. He was just so...not anything I was expecting. I mean, I knew he was sort of flirty as he'd responded when stitching me back up, but I just figured that kids might have made him less...like that. But that ice cream comment...holy shit.

No, this was not going to be hard at all. And, if I was really honest with myself, I didn't even think it would be that hard to like Roxas and Sora hanging around. I sort of liked those kids. They were growing on me after only an afternoon.

* * *

><p><strong>Cloud - the next day<strong>

While usually my mornings began with an argument with Roxas, today he was behaving sorta... nicely. Or at least, he wasn't criticizing my every move. Of course, instead of giving me a hissy fit free day, Sora decided to be the difficult one and it had all started with trying to get him to take a bath and then his clothes and then his breakfast and then his toys... And then the kid buggy.

It wasn't very far to the ice-cream shop, but far enough that I knew Sora wouldn't be able to handle walking there and back, hence the kid buggy. But he didn't want to go in it. I'd tried... But he refused. Actually had a major melt down with the hugest tears I'd ever seen.

So... Well, I had wanted him to stop crying! I knew the parenting books said I shouldn't relent and put boundaries, but that face was just too painful to keep staring at... So I'd caved, and that's how Sora had ended up sitting on my shoulders, his arms resting on top of my head, and his chin propped up onto his forearms, his blanky draped haphazardly over me as well, occasionally blinding my vision. One arm around his back to keep him stable, I held onto Roxas' hand with the other as we walked at an easy pace over to Fifth and towards the ice-cream shop.

"Boys, can I talk to you about something?" I started, knowing we'd get to the shop in about ten minutes and I still needed to tell them about the gay thing.

Roxas gave me a weary look, no doubt thinking something horrible was about to occur with those words. "Yes, Uncle Cloud."

Sora popped his thumb out of his mouth, which I knew he had because he ended up drooling onto my forehead. "Whatcha want to tell us, Cloud?" Pursing my lips, I shrugged and then turned my head so I could wipe my forehead off on his leg, leading Sora to giggle. Little brat.

"Alright," I started, "It's something about myself and concerns Leon as well. Leon is not just a friend to me." I said carefully, looking down at Roxas' face to try and gauge his reaction. "I like him very much. He's like, my boyfriend." I realized we were only dating at this point, but I wasn't sure they'd understand the difference and I didn't want to make it more complicated than it already was. "I don't know if your parents talked to you about this, but I'm gay, as in, I fall in love with men instead of women."

"Gay! Gay! Gay!" Sora chanted. Didn't surprise me as he repeated every new word he got to learn. Patting his back, I kept my attention fixed on Roxas, knowing that this would affect him more than Sora.

Roxas stared up at me, no emotion on his face for a few seconds, before nodding and smiling. "Yes. My," He gulped and looked sad for a moment. "My mom and dad told me."

Squeezing his hand gently, I gave him a soft smile. "Your dad used to pull all kinds of pranks, did you know?"

"Gay! Gay! Ga-" Sora fell silent and then, "Daddy never did anything bad. He told us so himself. Said that he was the best boy in the whooooole wide world."

I snorted, laughing loudly, not able to stop myself from doing so, "He was a very good boy once he met your mother. But before that..." He was a terror. "He used to grab the edge of my underwear, and then pull it up really high. It's called a wedgie." Fuck. "But you're not allowed to do that to each other." Or... "Just not too harshly anyway." I amended and then perked up as I added, "You can try it on Leon."

"Really? What about you, Uncle Cloud?" Roxas grinned up at me, wiggling his fingers at me, looking all kinds of evil.

I grinned back at him, "You can try... But not when I'm carrying your brother on my shoulders. Sound good? You're short anyways, not sure you can reach." I laughed as he glared.

"I can too!" He said, but didn't try, only gripped my hand as we crossed the street, the ice cream shop in my sights. "Uncle Cloud, does that mean that Leon is going to spend the night at our house? Or come over a lot?"

"He might come over from time to time. He won't stay the night yet though." I said clearly. "But I'll tell you before I do invite him to stay the night, kay?" Sora began bouncing on my shoulders, his blanky hanging in my face as he pointed out before us.

"I can see Leon! Hi Leon! Leon!" He shouted, waving his hand frantically.

Trying to keep Sora from jumping off me, I looked down at Roxas, "It also means Leon might kiss me sometimes, or hold my hand. Are you okay with that?"

Roxas wrinkled his nose. "Kissing is gross. I don't know why grown-ups want to do that to each other." Shuddering dramatically, he grinned up at Leon who was now walking towards us, waving at Sora.

"Wait till the hormones kick in and you'll get it." I muttered, discretely drinking in Leon's appearance, licking my lips and offering him a soft smile. "Hey..." I murmured, gripping Sora's pants to keep him from bouncing.

"Hi." Leon said, before moving close to me, and with his eyes staring deep into my own, time seemed to slow down as he ignored everything around us and pressed his lips against my own softly. Smothering the moan, my eyes fluttered closed as I melted against him, my belly doing a flip flop as I moved my lips gently against his. God... I don't think I'd ever wanted to kiss someone as badly as I wanted to kiss Leon.

Raising his hand to gently cup my face, he stroked my cheek with his thumb as his lips gently massaged my own, pecking them lightly over and over again. We couldn't drag it out though as I felt a tiny hand press onto my forehead, pushing me away from Leon and once pulled back, I realized Sora had pushed Leon's head away too, staring down at us with a demanding face.

"I want to go on Leon's shoulders. He's taller and then I can see more." He declared.

Leon sighed, giving me a look that told me he hadn't wanted to stop kissing me either. "Okay, kid. Onto my shoulders until we get the ice cream." Putting his hands out, he lifted Sora easily from my shoulders and onto his, pushing the blanky out of his face. "Ready?"

"Giddy up! Yeehah!" Sora squealed, wiggling his legs to try and get Leon to start walking to the ice-cream shop already. Smothering a smirk, I looked down at Roxas and nodded towards the shop. Nodding back at me, we then made our way over to it.

"Only two scoops per boy." I said firmly, knowing that three would get them sugar high.

"Ahh, man." Leon whined, giving me a wink, and ducking under the doorway so that Sora wouldn't hit his head. "Can I get bubblegum flavor?" Giving me the biggest set of puppy dog eyes I've ever seen on a grown man.

Chuckling, I nodded, "Any flavor you want guys, just remember, two scoops only." Nudging Roxas towards the large rounded glass that separated us from all the ice-cream holders, I pointed at it. "You're a big boy, you know how to read and pick by yourself."

Giving me a big smile, he nodded. "Yup!" Pressing his nose against the glass, he breathed, the glass fogging as he tried to pick.

Leon stepped close to me, putting a hand on my shoulder. "Which one would you like to taste, Cloud?" He murmured in my ear.

Biting my bottom lip, I turned my head, my mouth lightly pressed against his cheek. "You know very well what flavor I want to taste..." I whispered softly, making sure the boys couldn't hear before pulling away and giving Leon a wink. "I want chocolate and mint." I then said, "Chocolate and vanilla for Sora?" He always picked that, and sure, he nodded his head happily back at me.

"I want strawberry." Roxas said, then tugged on my hand motioning me to bend down so he could whisper in my ear. "That's not a girl flavor, right? Cause it's pink. Strawberries are red." He sounded worried.

"No, strawberry is cool." I gave him a wise nod. "Two strawberry, or do you want another flavor?" I asked him.

"Just strawberry." He said, pressing his face back against the glass, no doubt making horrible marks against it. "I'll have what you are having." Leon said loudly, nudging me with his shoulder. "I was just kidding about the bubblegum." His face twisted at the thought of the over sugary ice cream. "Okay, so just scoop that up and I'll be paying for it." Glancing at me, eyebrows raised as he checked to make sure that it was still okay.

I smiled at him, and then nodded at the woman behind the counter who started getting the ice-cream ready for us, glad to see she started with the boys' ice-cream first as they were impatient little monsters.

Sora reached forward, his grabby hands trying to get a hold of his ice-cream, but I took it before he could, settling it into the holder so I could pull the so I could pull the bib out of my back pocket and quickly tie it around Sora's neck. He whined some, but reluctantly let me put it on as he knew he wouldn't be getting his ice-cream without it.

"But I'm older now." He said, grasping a hold of his ice-cream and no longer paying attention to me.

I rolled my eyes. "Not when it comes to chocolate ice-cream." I'd brought them to this place about a week after the funeral... God... The chocolate disaster, I'd had to throw out his shirt. Taking Roxas' ice-cream next, I gave it to him and smiled as his attention span was sucked away by the icy goodness as well.

Next came my ice cream which Leon leaned over and grabbed, handing it to me. "There you go." He winked, then with one hand on Sora to keep him steady, he dug around his back pocket with his other hand, pulling out his wallet and putting a crisp twenty on the counter as the girl set his ice cream next to it. "Keep the change." He said as he grabbed the ice cream and turned to me. "Where should we sit?"

"Boys, say thanks to Leon for the ice-cream." I instructed, remembering that was really important. Sorta became automatic when you were an adult and while I remembered my dad making me and Zack say it all the time when we were younger, I'd only remembered it when I'd read about this rule in the parenting books I'd been reading these last couple of weeks.

"Thank you, Leon." Sora said, his mouth covered in chocolate already.

"Thank you, Leon." Roxas said a heartbeat later, his mouth only slightly less messy than his brothers.

Leon ducked his head, and mumbled out, "Your welcome, boys." His cheeks were slightly pink and I realized that he was blushing.

Tilting my head curiously at him, I was about to ask why he was blushing, but Sora butted in. "You have to say thank you as well, Cloud."

Oh, that little squeak! Smothering a grin, I nodded solemnly and took a step closer to Leon, placing a kiss against the corner of his mouth. "Thanks..." I murmured, pulling back with a soft smile and giving Sora's ass a light swat, leading him to giggle.

"Eww!" Roxas grumbled, digging into his ice cream and Leon laughed.

"Oh, you'll see one day, young man. You'll be a heartbreaker, I'm sure." Leon said, patting Roxas' blonde spikes gently. "And you are all welcome. Now, I see a nice table outside and I'm hoping that my shoulder monkey doesn't drip."

"Sora, Leon's gonna put you down now, kay? No more of that falling down none sense you pulled on me earlier. Gravity isn't messed up today, I assure you." I'd wanted to laugh at his reasoning, 'Gravity is too heavy today, Cloud, I can't walk on my own.' But I needed to remain strong! Laughing would only encourage him.

Lifting him just as easy as earlier, Leon gently set Sora and his ice cream down and we walked outside. "Can I sit next to you?" Leon murmured in my ear, his hand resting on my lower back, hovering just above my ass.

Well, that was just making it hard to behave. Swallowing, I nodded, tilting my head to the side so I could touch my lips to his cheek again. If I wanted to make out with him, which I really did, he wouldn't stop me, I knew it for sure. Unfortunately the situation didn't really allow it. Trying to suppress the urge to launch myself at him, I sat down on the bench, smiling as Leon sat down next to me and the boys took the bench opposite from us.

"See," I whispered in Leon's ear, "This is why I love ice-cream. They just magically shut up..."

"You are so evil." He laughed, reaching over to grab a taste of my ice cream. "There. That's your punishment."

I scoffed. "It's not evil. Listen to this," I nodded my head at the boys. "What's your favorite way to annoy uncle Cloud, Sora?"

Sora paused in his ice-cream, grinning widely with his mouth covered in chocolate all the way down to his chin. "I talk a lot, a lot, a lot, a lot. About cartoons and games and the discovery channel and what Roxas did behind Cloud's back..."

"Hey!" Roxas said, poking Sora in the shoulder. "Don't be a tattle-tale." He took another bite of his ice cream, satisfied with bossing his brother around. Leon tried to hold back a chuckle.

"Right. And Roxas, what do you do to bug me? Or should I ask Sora? He'll tell me..." I taunted.

Glaring at me, he swallowed. "I ask 'why' a lot." He mumbled and went back to eating.

"A lot, a lot." I said.

"A lot, a lot, a lot." Sora repeated and agreed.

"Sora!" Roxas moaned again, before giving me a slightly hurt look. "Uncle Cloud!"

Biting my lip, I nodded, "But you're right. I'm glad you ask me things when you want to know them."

"Okay." He said quietly. Leon had been watching all of this with a thoughtful look on his face, slowly eating his ice cream. As Roxas went back to eating his ice cream, Leon cleared his throat.

"So, what are your plans today, you guys?" He looked at me, an eyebrow raised.

I shrugged, "We didn't make any for after the ice-cream. Right?" I looked at Roxas to make sure.

"Nope. But didn't you say yesterday that you needed more milk cause we drank a lot?" He answered, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand.

I nodded, "Yes, thanks Rox." And then looked at Leon again, "So basically I just need to go grocery shopping at some point during the day."

"Cloud, can I talk to you for a second?" He asked suddenly, standing up and gesturing to a little ways away from the table.

My eyebrows raised and I gave him a hesitant nod, not really knowing what was up as I stood from the bench. Roxas was frowning at me, and I gave him a shrug, not able to answer him this 'why'. Following Leon a couple of steps away from the table, I offered him a questioning look.

Looking slightly sheepish, he ran a hand through his hair and gave me an apologetic look. "I thought about offering to escort you all shopping, you know, since I drove here. But I didn't want to do that in front of them if you weren't going to say yes. Or I could stop by later on after they are in bed or something." Sighing, he gave me an unsure grin. "I was just hoping that this wasn't the longest I was going to see you today."

"Oh thank god..." I muttered, placing a hand against his chest. "I nearly thought you were skipping out on me." The idea had flitted through my mind for a second. Dating was really, REALLY different when having two kids in tow.

"Why would I skip out on you?" He asked, puzzled.

"Far from your regular date." I pointed out. "Anyway... How bout you come over after they're in bed?" Taking a small step closer and peeking in the boys direction, I saw that they were much too concentrated on their ice-cream to really care what Leon and I were up too, so I let my hand slip up to his neck, licking my lips as I looked up at him. "I'm not inviting you for the night, but I would very much enjoy some time with you alone."

He smiled and nodded. "Yeah, it's much too soon for sleepovers. Still wanna get to know the real Cloud Strife. The man behind the the super parent." Leaning forward, he gave me a small peck on the lips. "Call me when they go down and I'll be over in a jiffy."

I doubted I really was a super parent, but it was definitely nice to hear since the constant worry off 'am I doing this freaking right?' bombarded my brain almost every hour of the day while watching over the boys.

"Sounds good." Stroking his cheek, I stepped away and then moved back over to the table, throwing a giddy smile over my shoulder at Leon, excited for some time alone with him. Not that this ice-cream date wasn't nice, Roxas was behaving awesomely today and Sora... well, he was just like he always was. Leon seemed to be getting along with them great. But now I wanted to spend a moment with him and see if we were as compatible as we seemed to be.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N:**_ HAI! Hope you enjoy! :)_**  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Leon<strong>

Turning off my engine, I took in the house that matched the address that Cloud had given me. It was cute; two stories, a small yard in front with a garage attached on the left side. A pale blue with darker blue trimming around the roof and windows, I grinned as I spotted two kids bicycles laying on the grass, obviously thrown there in a hurry.

Unbuckling my seat-belt, I glanced at my clothes checking myself over again. It was casual, but the jeans were dark and comfortable, my t-shirt a simply white, and my favorite leather jacket over it all. I wasn't really a vain kind of guy, but I'd like to think that I was pretty good looking, not wimpy in any way, shape, or form. Working in construction sort of forced you to be in shape.

The first time I'd seen Cloud, he'd been in scrubs, and after that he'd been dressed in jeans and a t-shirt at the park and out for ice cream. It reassured me that he would be okay with what I was wearing. Like I'd told him on the phone, I wasn't really one for long term relationships. No real reason why, I just had a hard time meeting people.

In fact, I'm pretty sure that had I not been suffering from a concussion, I would not have even flirted with him at the hospital. And it was very strange, but even with the kids, he was seriously one of the easiest guys to talk to. Put me right at ease, and my normally silent mouth just opened up and poured out everything I was thinking. I kept feeling like I should be more put off by the fact that he was a parent, but it just wasn't happening. He was just that amazing.

Walking up to the front door, I nervously smoothed my hair, and knocked quietly, hoping to not wake the boys as they should be in bed, sleeping. Thank god they were here. I don't know if I could really follow my own advice about not having sleep overs right away.

I saw the light in the hallway pop on first, then I heard footsteps before the lock turned and the door was pulled open. Smiling at Cloud, I was about to say hi, but didn't have the time too as he stepped into my personal space, snaking his arms around my neck and kissing me soundly.

My arms were around his waist, holding him close to me and my eyes fell closed. Running my hands up his back, and then letting one drop to just the top of his ass, I hummed in appreciation, just enjoying this kiss that he'd obviously been planning. As I tasted him, his lips smooth and soft, I again silently thanked him for having two kids in the house. Because with this enthusiasm, he was lucky that he wasn't naked already.

His hands framed my face gently, lips giving me soft pecks continuously. "Sorry," He grinned, clearly not sorry at all, "Been wanting to kiss you properly all day, but circumstances didn't allow it." Peck, peck, peck, "Now though..." Long kiss with a soft moan, "Okay." Peck. "Wanna come in?"

I gulped, feeling the back of my neck warm. "You sure? I mean, of course you're sure." Shaking the fog out of my brain, I followed him inside, shrugging out of my jacket and hanging it up on an empty hook. He closed the door behind me and I took a look around. Simple and neat, I remembered that this was actually his brother's house and that his wife had probably decorated.

Again, there was a blue theme covering most items, the couches, and the window frames. Very soft and friendly. "It's very nice in here." Too bad I couldn't get her to decorate what my mom called, 'The Cave', referring to my very empty apartment.

"Yeah..." Cloud muttered. "Bit hard for me to stay here, but I don't want to disrupt Sora and Roxas' lives too much." Crossing the hallway, we entered a living room and he grimaced, pointing at the wall behind the television. Woah... It was covered in picture frames. Lots of whom I assumed to be his brother and his brother's wife, along with dozens of pictures of Sora and Roxas growing up. Even a couple with Cloud. "I'm sure I'll get used to it all at some point. Would you like something to drink?"

I looked at him, wondering how much his brother's death had affected him and if he'd even allowed himself to grieve. Probably not. "Were you pretty close to your brother?" I asked quietly, stepping closer and resting my hand on his shoulder. "Are you doing okay?"

He frowned deeply. "You know how Roxas is always protecting Sora?"

"Yeah. The kid is like a grizzly bear." His whole attitude screamed protective older brother.

He smiled. "Yeah... Zack was like that with me. Our dad is a big kid, sorta. Our mom died when we were really young. I don't remember her. But yeah, I was very close to Zack. Aerith too. Her mother and my dad hooked up at some point, but at least my father then had the decency to realize Aerith's mom wasn't awesome for our family." He grimaced, "Severe alcoholic. Anyway, that didn't last long, but Aerith and Zack met then. They were seventeen at the time." He sighed, running a hand through his hair. "I don't know if I'm doing okay. I sorta just don't want to focus on that."

Did I want to suggest that he talk about it? No, maybe all he needed was to know that he could at least talk to someone. "Well, let me know what I can do to help, okay? I mean, I suppose we don't really know too much about each other, but you know," I ran a hand nervously through my hair. "I don't mind if you want to talk about it."

He smiled softly my way, touching my cheek. "Thanks. There's not much to talk about, but I appreciate that you're here for me." Stepping closer, he tilted his head up and nearly pressed his lips against mine, but chuckled and shook his head. "I'm gonna get you that drink first because otherwise I never will if I taste you again before that."

"I'll take a coke, if you've got one." Taking a step back, knowing that if I didn't, I could very well push this too fast, I went to sit on the couch.

He vanished through a door that I assumed led to the kitchen, but then just as soon popped out, grinning. "I hide the coke in the garage. If I give the boys any, they end up bouncing walls for hours on end." He opened the door beside the television set, disappearing for a bit and then returning with two cans. "Do you want a glass, or?"

"I'm fine with just the can." I said, popping the top when he handed it to me. Raising my eyebrow at him, I asked, "If I let you sit next to me, can you behave?"

Grinning, he bit onto his bottom lip. "I'll be good." Sitting down closely next to me, he gave me an innocent look. "Or would you rather I sit on the other end?"

Putting my arm around him, partway on the couch, partly on his shoulders, I shook my head and sighed as I settled myself comfortably next to him. "This is fine. I like you, you know. Just in case I wasn't clear or anything before. I like it when you get to be next to me."

He leaned his head onto my shoulder. "That's good. I like being close to you too." He murmured.

Licking my lips, I leaned my cheek against his hair. "Cloud? You don't think it's weird that I am suddenly, you know, pushing myself into your life, do you?" Seriously, I had no idea if this was how people in relationships were together. Did it always happen this fast?

Turning his head, his mouth pressed against my cheek. "No, it's not weird. Not for me anyway." He murmured. "Are you okay with all of this?"

Really fighting the urge to move my lips around to press against his, I just nodded. "It's all pretty new to me. But yeah...I'm really okay." And it really was. Now I just hope that he would continue to be okay with me being around his nephews. "So, what do you wanna do now?"

I felt his lips move against my cheek, and his body shifted on the couch some so he could let his mouth drag over my skin and closer to my own mouth. "Hmm, well, I'm pretty sure you're aware my mind is far from well behaved at the moment... I know that isn't making things easier for you..." His tongue snaked out to trace my bottom lip. "I'm seriously trying, it's just really hard..." He whined, sucking my lip between his, "A movie? Maybe we should watch a movie?"

Groaning as his actions were going straight to my groin, I used the hand that was looped around his shoulders to push his head forward to connect our lips, allowing myself just a taste. Well, that was the idea. But when I finally parted his mouth with my tongue and pushed inside to massage his, I quickly found myself loosing what small control I had as he was addicting. He moaned my name softly, arms coming around my neck as he pressed himself closer and kissed me feverishly.

After I found my hand resting on his leg, dangerously close to his groin, I finally and reluctantly pulled away, pecking him a few more times. "Cloud. Sorry." I licked my lips, blinking and loosening my hold on him.

He looked completely dazed. "Huh? Why?" He said with wet his swollen lips, smiling goofily my way then. "You're really handsome..."

I couldn't help the smirk that crossed my lips. "I do try. Good to know it isn't wasted. And I'm sorry for pushing for your kisses." Rubbing his nose with mine and giving him another quick kiss, I pulled away completely and adjust myself. "Movie. Yes, to the movie."

He chuckled, getting up to go pick up a movie. "You didn't push me, pretty sure I pushed you there."

"Yeah, but since I'm the guest, I claim the fifth. You have a really nice ass." I said cheerfully, enjoying myself as he bent over to go through the DVD's. "What did you want to watch?"

Patting his own backside playfully, he then turned around, holding up four dvd's. "I only got my brother's manly man movies or the boys animated movies." He frowned, "Or Aerith's comedy romances."

I laughed. "I don't mind. I'm pretty sure I'll only be paying attention to you anyways. What's your favorite movie?"

He shrugged, "I don't care, just so long it isn't cars. Sora's got a fixation on that one as of late. It's driving me nuts. Think I know all the lines by heart now..." Pursing his lips at the dvd's, he took whichever and popped it into the player before jumping over the coffee table and back onto the couch, settling into my side.

"Miss me?" I smirked down at him, before pushing his head to rest against my cheek again.

"Yes, but it allowed you a good view on my ass, so it's okay." He chuckled, sighing contently as we settled in to watch the dvd.

We were watching the first trailer when the hallway door opened, leading us to look over and see Sora's head poking out. He waved at me, smiling widely and then shouted into the hallway.

"Roxas! I peeked! Leon is here!"

"Sora! You're supposed to be like a ninja, remember?" Came Roxas' voice and then the thundering of feet as they both were suddenly peeking out of the doorway, sending Cloud looks of pleading.

Cloud groaned, muttering into my chest before sitting up. "You are very bad boys." He said sternly, which Sora and Roxas agreed to easily, nodding their heads vividly back at Cloud. "You're supposed to be sleeping." They nodded in agreement again. Cloud looked my way, silently asking me if it would be okay for them to stick around.

I shrugged, and smiled. "I don't really mind. But I draw the line at someone sitting between us." Call me selfish, but I really wanted to sit and have Cloud leaning against me.

He grinned at me before looking back at the boys. "No cars. Roxas can pick the movie." I guess that meant the movie he popped in wasn't their age appropriate. "Come on then." He waved them over.

Sora squealed, bouncing up onto his feet once before rushing over to the couch, jumping over the back of it before tumbling down onto it, landing on Cloud's legs. None seemed hurt though as Cloud just rolled his eyes in amusement down at him while Sora snuggled up against his side, using Cloud's thigh as a pillow.

Roxas ran over to the DVDs, grabbing one instantly and switching them out, before turning around and pursing his lips. "I'm gonna sit in the rocking chair. Okay, Cloud?" He pointed at a very nice leather recliner that was set up next to the couch. I can only assume it used to be his father's and that's why he was asking permission.

Cloud nodded, "You don't need to ask me, Rox, it's yours now." A pause, "But take the blanket to keep warm." He pulled the rug free from behind us and tossed it onto the leather recliner. "You're not wearing socks. I don't want you to catch a cold."

Wrapping it around him as he settled into the chair, he send us a smile. "Thanks. Mom used to let us stay up like this too." His eyes were soon glued to the TV as the opening credits to some other kids movie starting playing. I leaned over and pressed a kiss to Cloud's forehead, hoping that wouldn't gross anybody out.

"Best date I've had in forever." I murmured, getting comfortable.

Brushing his thumb over my lips, he smiled. "Good. Same for me." He murmured.

* * *

><p><strong>Cloud - A month or so later<strong>

However did Zack and Aerith make the second kid when the first kid was hanging around? I really wanted to know how they'd gone about it because my poor penis was about ready to call it quits and move itself on another body that would take properly care of it. And I didn't blame it. It was merciless teasing with no visible end to it.

About a month had gone by since I first started dating Leon, and while I adored kissing him and sneaking in the occasional ass pat, we couldn't do more because either the boys were with us on a date, or they were upstairs sleeping and both myself and Leon just didn't feel right doing it while they were so close by... Especially because they had the tendency to wake up several times when Leon was here since they loved having him around.

Having him spend the night apparently wasn't a good idea either. Both Tifa, the social worker, and the boys their therapist had voted against it, saying that it might upset the boys. It was their job to understand kids, so I figure they couldn't be wrong... Also, just the idea of having my boyfriend over for a night visit in my brother's house wasn't exactly something I was comfortable with.

But I couldn't go to his place without the boys, and taking the boys with me over there landed us in the same situation as we were in in this house. But getting a sitter... The therapist, she truly was getting on my nerves as nothing was going my way, said I shouldn't leave them because they might feel they'd get abandoned. I didn't want them to feel like I was skipping out on them. I'd never do that. I just wanted to have one night kid free. Not that I didn't like spending time with the boys, I did, but I really needed Leon to fuck me silly.

The weather wasn't helping either. It was so hot today, we'd decided to go to the pool so the boys could go swim. Course Leon went with us, which was great, up until the moment I realized I'd have to stare at him in his swimming trunks all the livelong day without being able to touch him. Now if that wasn't torture, then I didn't know what was. He was so ridiculously hot, it wasn't fair...

I blinked in surprise as I felt water hit my face, grimacing as I wiped it off and send Roxas a questioning look. Both him and Sora were staring at me, sitting in the bathtub, having stopped playing with their cars for a minute as they'd noticed I'd gone off in deep thought.

"Uncle Cloud, why do you keep sighing and looking sad?" Roxas asked, particularly sensitive to people's moods. More so than other kids his age. The therapist said that it was because he'd had to have someone tell him the news about his parents and so he was now more aware when adults had strong or negative emotions that were not focused directly on his behavior.

Giving him a smile, I reached over to get the shampoo bottle so I could start washing Sora's hair. Luckily today he didn't seem to mind so much as he was too busy with the new toy truck Leon had gotten him. He kept saying he had no idea what he was doing when it came to the kids, and sure, he was a bit rough around the edges... When they were in his way, he'd just pick them up and put them aside.

Or this one morning he'd come by to take Sora with him to his job site, since Sora loved construction, and he'd put Sora's shirt on backwards, saying 'He wouldn't sit still. But it's on him, right?' I laughed at the memory. He was amazing... And so sweet.

"I'm sorry, I'm not really sad actually. I was just thinking, you know?" Roxas nodded solemnly at that. "But I would like to ask you something, and I'm going to need you to be very, very honest with me, kay?" His eyes were wide and he looked a little nervous, but he nodded, pushing the bubbles that Sora had piled on his head back into the water.

"Vrooom, vroooooom!" I patted Sora on the head.

"No worries Rox, it's nothing bad. I just want to know how you'd feel if one of these days I get you guys a babysitter. Just for a couple of hours in the evening so Leon and I can go out to dinner together." I sighed, running a hand through my hair, and then rolled my eyes at myself as I'd put soap into it in the process, leading Sora to giggle and Rox to smirk. "It would be like a date," I continued, "so while we absolutely love spending our time with you boys, we would like to spend some time together just the two of us. Does that make sense?"

Roxas relaxed and nodded. "It's a date night." He told Sora, who was looking at him with a puzzled look on his face. "Like mom and dad used to do. Sometimes they'd even take date weekends." Sounding full of knowledge, Roxas gave me a knowing look. "It's cause you love him, huh? Like dad loved mom?"

The question didn't really shock or surprise me. I'd figured both him and Sora thought Leon was the guy I am in love with. Usually was like that for kids, if you were with someone, it meant you were in love. The therapist was ass. I should have just talked to Roxas about this instantly without going through her first.

I smiled at him. "Maybe I do." I murmured. "It's all very new still, but I think he's a very special man and I feel very happy when I'm with him." I explained, hoping that made sense to him. "And yes, it would be a date night." I was going to remember the 'date weekends'. I wouldn't use them right away, a weekend would be pushing it in my opinion. But if what I had with Leon kept going as it did, then in the future I would.

"So you wouldn't mind if I got you guys a babysitter so I can go on a date night with Leon?" I asked. "Did you always get the same sitter when your mom and dad went on their date nights? If so, I could call this person if you liked them." At least then they'd have a familiar face and that would make me feel much more at ease leaving them at home to go out.

"Oh! Reno, Reno!" He bounced in the bath, water sloshing around him. "He's our watcher!" Clearly he liked this Reno as he was smiling happily while clapping his hands together.

Roxas' face split into a grin as well. "Yeah! He's the best one and he lives a block away. He says that we are his favorite kids to babysit. Call him!" He exclaimed, excitedly. I felt relief wash over me, glad there was someone they liked and had been their regular babysitter. If Zack and Aerith trusted this Reno, then surely I could as well.

"Thanks boys." I said, truly grateful they weren't against the whole date night idea. "Now, get out of the tub and dry yourselves off. Don't help him too much, Rox, he's a big boy now, Sora can do it himself." I did help him out though, not wanting him too slip as he climbed over. "And tonight's Friday, so you guys can watch a movie in your parents bed and sleep there."

Handing the boys their pajamas after they'd dried off, I followed them into their parents bedroom and then didn't need to do much more since Roxas knew how to start the dvd player and control the remote. Giving them a quick goodnight kiss, I tucked the blanket over them and then let them watch their movie, knowing I'd check if they were sleeping in about an hour and half. They tended to fall asleep while watching it, neither making it all the way to the end of the movie.

Closing the door, I trotted down the stairs and then went into Zack's office, swallowing the discomfort that settled over me as I did so, and then located the small phone book he and Aerith had, knowing that I'd most likely find Reno's number in there. It wasn't late yet, so I could still call... And I wasn't going to wait an entire week before setting up a date night. Now that I knew the boys were fine with it, I'd set it up for tomorrow if Reno was available to sit them. First I needed to call Leon and ask him if he was available tomorrow. Couldn't go on a date night without him.

Stuffing the phone book into my back pocket, I moved into the living room and settled onto the couch, fishing out my cellphone and dialing Leon's number.

"Hey, hot stuff." I could hear the grin on his face when he answered.

I chuckled, "Right back at you. Had to stare at said hotness all day long only partly dressed." I smothered the grumble, instantly perking up as I remembered why I was calling. "So... what are you doing tomorrow night?"

"Hmmm, hang on." I heard some paper shuffling. "Not a damn thing. Why? Did you finally give in and are going to let me take the boys go-cart racing?"

"That shit is dangerous." I reminded. He could do that when they were older. If he was still around. I hoped he'd still be around... "So no, I didn't cave. I'm asking because I want to have dinner with you." I paused, not long enough so he could answer, "In your apartment." I smiled giddily, "Just you and me."

There was a pause. "Um, Cloud. I know I don't know a lot about kids, so maybe I'm wrong. But I don't think that Roxas is old enough to babysit." He sounded worried.

"Yes, I'm aware of that, it's why we haven't spend alone time together once ever since we started dating." I pointed out, feeling testy not at him but at the sexual frustration I'd been carrying around for so long. "I tossed out the therapist's advice and had a talk with Roxas earlier, asked him if he'd be okay if I hired a sitter. He said he didn't mind, that his mom and dad used to go on date nights too and that I should get a guy named 'Reno' to babysit them as he used to babysit them back when... you know."

"Oh, whew. Had me worried there for a minute. Then fuck yes, I want you over here for dinner. How long? Do you get to spend the night? No, probably not...hmmm." His voice trailed off.

"No nights yet... But we'll definitely have a good couple of hours. I'll see if Reno won't mind putting them to bed. I need to call him first though to make sure he's available tomorrow, but I wanted to know if you weren't doing anything first so I wouldn't get a sitter and then end up going on a date by myself in case you had been unavailable."

"Sounds good. Call me back after you know. Talk to you soon." I quickly hung up the phone before I could blurt out 'Love you', cause I almost had. Blinking in surprise and then shaking my head, I lifted my ass off the couch and pulled the phone book free, paging through it until I found the name 'Reno Montenegro'.

Dialing, it rung twice and then, "Yo, who's this?"

I figured him to be in his late teens. "Hi, my name is Cloud Strife, I'm Zack's bro-"

"His brother! Yeah, man! Totally cool you didn't let Aerith's drunk ass mum take those boys. How they doing?"

I chuckled, "Thanks and they're doing fine. I wanted to know if you'd still be interested in sitting them? I'm looking for a sitter for tomorrow night and asked the boys if their parents had a regular one for them and they both shouted your name out in joy."

"Gosh, they're so disgustingly cute." My eyebrows raised, mouth twisting up in amusement at his language. "Course I wanna watch those little monsters! Tomorrow you say?" I hummed in reply. "Yeah, that's fine for me, but I'm sitting my tiny bro, mind if he comes with?"

"How old is he? Do the boys know him already?" I asked, just because I was curious really.

"He's eleven and nahh, they haven't met before. How long will you be gone for?"

I shrugged even though he couldn't see, "Well, I was sort of hoping you could tell me how long Zack and Aerith would be gone for on a date type night?"

"Err..." He was thinking, "I'd get there at six and they'd then leave. I'd feed, bathe and put the boys to bed and hung out until they got home, which was usually between two and three am."

I smiled, "Okay, that sounds perfect. I'm using the guest bedroom, but there's a mattress underneath the boys their bunk bed, so you can use that for your brother."

"Awesome, dude! Well, we can work out all the other details tomorrow when I get there. See ya at six then, yo?"

"Yes, six is fine. Would you like me to get anything, grocery wise?"

"Just don't make me feed them broccoli, thats cruel man..."

I laughed, nodding, "Hear you. Kay, no broccoli. Bye." Click.

Shaking my head in amusement, I dialed Leon's number again. He seemed like an okay guy, clearly didn't mind babysitting the boys, and he hadn't even asked about money, which I would give him, but it was nice that wasn't what he was focusing on.

Before Leon could say anything, I let out a happy, hyper sounding noise, "I got the sitter! He gets here tomorrow at six and I'll have to be back at three am at the latest."

"So, let's see...that's at least nine hours. Nine hours alone with my boyfriend. Dear lord, I better warn the neighbors." He chuckled.

I felt my cheeks heat, but was grinning stupidly wide at the same time. "God, I'm so excited, I don't think I'll be able to sleep tonight..." Seriously, a month without one single proper make out date that allows some groping and rubbing? Painful. Made sense I was excited for tomorrow.

"Me, either. And, please don't think bad of me, but I am very glad that Roxas and Sora won't be there. I mean, I love the kids, I really do, but they are the worst kinds of cock blockers out there."

I hummed, "I know what you mean, while I love them too, it'll be very nice to spend some time just the two of us."

"Um, and I just was wondering." Leon's voice was suddenly nervous. "I know I'm not always the best around them, but am I at least doing okay? I mean, I don't want to do anything to emotionally damage them or anything. That therapist of yours sort of scares me."

I snorted, "That therapist can go screw herself. No," I smiled, "You're definitely not doing any damage of any kind. They love you, Leon, and you're great with them."

He heaved a sigh of relief. "Good. I was worried that I was going to screw up my only chance to have kids. Err...learn about kids, you know...haha...Dear lord, shut my mouth."

I bit my bottom lip, smirking, "About a week ago Roxas and I were making dinner and you were playing with Sora in the living room..." I started, "Roxas asked me if he and Sora could start calling you uncle like they do me and I told him to wait just a little while longer..." Mainly because I hadn't had the guts to ask Leon if he'd be okay with that. Not that I didn't want that, I definitely did, it's just that we'd only been dating for a month, hadn't had sex or exchanged the words 'love you'. So letting my, well yeah, my kids, call Leon their uncle, was sort of hard to talk to him about considering all that we hadn't done yet together.

"Didn't know how you'd feel about it and what we have is still so recent, but if you're comfortable with it, then I'll tell Rox it's fine for him and Sora to call you that..."

"I don't mind. And can I just say, that I know it seems to be going fast, but," He chuckled, "I'm 28 years old, Cloud. Sort of ready to settle down and have a normal family. Does that seem weird?"

"No, it isn't weird." I agreed. "I like where we are going." I whispered honestly. Having Leon around... Not only was he an amazing guy to date, but just being my friend, he really made it much easier for me to go through the motions with the boys. "Not quite sure what I'd do without you."

"No doubt being oogled and hit on at every PTA meeting you'll be attending." He said, the smirk apparent in his voice. "But you aren't without me, so don't even think about it."

"We're not going to beat around the bush and go to a restaurant first, right? We can skip that and just go directly to your place, yes?" Desperate to get my hands on him? Hell yeah.

"Yeah, I'll call ahead on my way home from work and pick up something on the way home. I get off at five which gives me time to shower and change too. Do you need me to come get you?"

"And behave while we drive all the way to your apartment? We'll end up doing naughty stuff in the car." I pointed out. "I'll drive to your place."

"You realize that I'm horny as hell right now? Stop taunting me with ideas."

I snorted, "Cause you think I'm not? You taunted me all day with just swimming trunks, do you have any idea how hot and beautiful you are?" I licked my lips as I pictured his naked chest.

He huffed. "Um, hello, you were in the same thing! And they even matched your eyes! Come on, that was fighting dirty!"

"The only ones I had." I chuckled, pushing off the couch so I could make my way into the hallway and up the stairs. "Just gonna check if the boys are asleep..." I murmured, peeing my head into the bedroom and then closing the door again before making my way down. "The swimming pool was a good idea, it totally exhausted them. Roxas is sleeping already as well."

"I'm just glad my apartment complex finished it's maintenance on it. Kinda pointless to go swimming without someone to swim with. You guys can come over everyday if you wanted to." He replied softly.

"As you can come over anytime you want here." Entering my room that was technically the guest bedroom of the house, I kicked off my shoes and plopped down onto the bed. "I'd have invited you to stay the night earlier, but I'm just so uncomfortable living in this house still... Inviting my boyfriend over for the night just makes it stranger. Does that make sense?" I mumbled, feeling bad for being one of the many cock blocks we'd had to deal with these last weeks.

"It makes perfect sense. It's not just the house, it's the memories and all of the different things that are there that belonged to your brother. What I suggest, and granted this is just the construction guy in me, a lot of times when people can't afford to move, or they don't want to, they just do a few simple renovations to the house to change it. Like, I don't know, you could knock out the wall that separates your room from the bathroom next door, to give yourself a sort of master bathroom. And we could just maybe, change the master bedroom, which by the way is oddly located anyways making me think it wasn't the original one, into maybe a entertainment or lounging room? Widen the doorway and all that. We could give Sora the play room as his bedroom when he gets older, cause I figure boys need their space at a certain age."

He paused. "Um, yeah, sorry if that came completely out of nowhere and I totally just told you to destroy your brother's house."

I blinked, absorbing all he'd said. "No, don't be sorry!" Rolling over onto my back, I smiled, "I like that idea much better. Moving didn't seem like a good idea mainly because I didn't want to disrupt Roxas and Sora's routine. Both inside and outside the house. They know the neighbors, they have friends here, school is close. Moving just isn't really an option. Also, this house is paid for. Which is nice and I don't want to have to deal with selling and buying and what the fuck ever."

Frowning in concentration, I sighed. "I really like your suggestions, that would definitely change the air a bit, and help me feel more at home. I think next I'll have to..." I cringed at the idea, "Change the furniture. Not everything, but I need my own things, and while Aerith's decor is really homy, it was meant for her and Zack when they bought the house."

Sitting up, I ran a hand through my hair. "I think I'll have to talk about it with Roxas. Ask him which pieces he'd like to keep and which he wouldn't mind selling."

"It's a good idea." He paused. "And you know," His voice was teasing, "I happen to know a guy in construction who could give you a decent quote on what you want done. He's pretty easy to bribe to...you know...with certain favors?"

Smirking, I laid back on the bed. "Is that so? What kind of favors would that be?"

"Oh you know." His voice was low and sent a few shivers up my Spine. "A handjob to lower the cost of materials, blowjobs to get the engineers to sign off on the plans, maybe a fuck or two, to get started."

Groaning, I reached down and adjusted myself. "Leon..." I breathed. "Make time go faster." I whined.

"I can't. And holy hell, your voice is enough to get me off, I swear." I heard a rustle and a matching moan. He'd adjusted himself as well.

I smiled in satisfaction, not one to deny that managing to turn my boyfriend on this severely, made me very happy indeed. "I locked my door..." Blushing and grinning all at once, I popped my pants buttons open, letting my hand slip inside so I could stroke myself slowly. "You remember how forward I can be sometimes, right?" I moaned softly. Yes. I'd gotten to the point where I couldn't even wait till the next day. I needed something now. Even if it was over the phone.

"Phone sex? Well, just let me...yup, pants are down." I heard more rustling in the background. "And boxers are gone as well. By the way, Cloud. Boxers or briefs?" He murmured.

"I used to not care, but ever since I taught Roxas how to pull a wedgie I've gotten used to wearing boxers since wedgies aren't as effective." I muttered out, kicking my pants and underwear off my legs. "Okay, no more talking of the boys. I'm all yours now."

Wrapping my fingers around my length, I started pumping teasingly slow. "God, I'm ridiculously hard..." I hadn't done any dirty talk in a long time. This was going to be fun.

He moaned. "Cloud, please tell me that I'm imagining exactly what you are doing. Tell me your stroking yourself."

Letting my lips part so he could hear me breath, I nodded, "Yeah... Ever since I met you, each time I did take a moment to shower a little longer than necessary, you're the only one that enters my mind." That was true.

"Same," His breath hitched, "here. I really want to suck you off. I bet you taste fantastic."

Groaning at the idea, I sped up the pace with my hand some. "What's our first time going to be like, Leon? Will you take me slowly, or fast?" I breathed. If he had any doubts about who was gonna do who, I made sure he didn't have any now by saying that.

"I'm sure I wouldn't be able to hold back at first, fucking you into the mattress. Then, I'd slow down a bit, flipping you over so I could see your face as my cock buried itself in your ass." He sounded out of breath and like he was trying to stay focused.

I was going to embarrass myself. I just knew it. "God, Leon..." I moaned, picturing his words, my dick pulsing as I was already nearing an orgasm. "You won't laugh at me if I come soon, will you?" I panted.

"I'm holding back until I hear you." He grunted. "I'm squeezing my tip and trying not to come all over without you."

Well that did it. Letting out a choked sounding moan, I squeezed the orgasm out of me, a smirk spreading over my face when I heard Leon follow, the way he'd groaned my name making me feel very happy indeed. Body shivering, I reached over for the tissue box on the night stand, wiping myself clean, and I heard some fumbling, leading me to know Leon was doing the same.

"I wasn't expecting that..." I murmured, grinning contently up at the ceiling as I laid back in my bed.

He chuckled, still breathing heavily. "Fuck, Cloud. I'm gonna be hard again if we don't hang up and get some sleep. You have no idea how hot you sound over the phone. You could seriously work at a sex line."

Chuckling, I kicked the blanket out from underneath me so I could slip beneath it. "That's handy to know." I teased. "But you're right, some sleep wouldn't hurt. I'm glad I locked up and all that, now I don't have to move anymore."

"So I'll be the last thing you hear before you fall asleep? I like that." He murmured.

I smiled, "Yeah, I like that too." Sighing contently, I settled in for sleep, propping the pillow up the way I liked it beneath my head. "You're amazing, Leon. I hope I'll be able to wake up next to you sometime soon." I whispered.

"Good night, Cloud. I can't wait til tomorrow." I chuckled as he made a kissing noise in the background.

"Thank you for letting yourself get hit by that nail gun. Certainly brightened my life." Snickering as I heard him grumble at that, I added, "Night!" Click.


	5. Chapter 5

**Cloud - The next day**

Since I'd let them stay up a bit later last night, they'd slept in this morning, meaning that I'd gotten up without Sora banging on my bedroom door, telling me to get up and make him breakfast. Since I'd had the chance to drink my coffee and wake up slowly at my own pace, I'd felt like doing something nice and had made the boys pancakes, which they'd loved.

We'd all gotten dressed, taken a walk in the park, passing by the godforsaken pet store that led me to explain for the hundredth time a dog wasn't a good idea right this instance and then after their pouts, that I'd think about it. I had to take care of two boys, the idea of having to take care of a dog on top of that wasn't exactly appealing to me right now.

I'd told them about Reno coming over to sit them tonight as a distraction, which had worked beautifully, and they'd gotten all excited about tonight, planning on what games they would play with the guy. I'd also informed them Reno was bringing his younger brother, and while that had led them to stare at me for a moment, they'd then shrugged and seemed to be okay with it.

Now, I'm not sure why, we were gluing macaroni onto paper in cloud, heart and circular shapes. Frowning in concentration, I tried to glue mine straight while Sora climbed my shoulders, leaning his chin on top of my head so he could see what I was doing.

"It's the wrong way, Uncle Cloud." Sora informed.

Ignoring that as I didn't feel like explaining that macaroni couldn't possibly be glued in a right way, I said, "You may call Leon, Uncle Leon, if you want too."

"Does that mean that he's going to move in?" Roxas asked as he concentrated on his own gluing.

I shook my head, "No. But he might someday. You guys okay with that?"

"I like Uncle Leon." Sora declared, sliding off my back to push me aside so he could take over gluing from me.

"Me too." Roxas added, then triumphantly held up his paper, the macaroni staying perfectly in formation as he beamed at me.

"That's awesome," Seriously, he'd done better than me. "Wanna put it on the fridge? Or maybe we should get a board where I can pin all your amazing drawings and put it in the hallway so everyone can see first thing when they come inside."

"The fridge!" He shouted and jumped off of the chair racing to stick it on the fridge. "And Sora better not get hungry and eat it, either!" Giggling, he moved the magnets around to hold it.

Waiting for him to race back over here in the living room, I pursed my lips. "So, I was thinking..." I didn't want to thread into this subject as if it were a huge deal. I wanted to see what Roxas would think of it without having me tell him, 'There's going to be changes, and since I'm the adult, you sorta have to deal with it'. No...

"Maybe we should think about changing some things in the house, like, some furniture?" Roxas peeked at the recliner and I shook my head, "Not the rocking chair, of course not. Just, things you guys don't hold a sentimental value too." I got two frowns for that one. "Things you don't really mind leaving." I simplified.

"Like all the flowers on the curtains?" Roxas asked, still looking confused. "Or the pink rug in the hallway?"

I nodded my head, "For example. I would like to make this home not only yours, but also mine. In order for that to work, some things will have to leave to make space for my things." I offered gently. "So if you could tell me what things you'd like to keep, we'll keep those and the rest will go. Would that be alright?"

"What kinds of things would you want to get rid of, Uncle Cloud? I like my bed and I like the chair. But maybe we should give away mom and dad's bed?" He gave me a questioning look, asking me silently if that was okay.

This was going good, it was alright. Sighing in relief, I sat up some. "Well, here is some ideas I had, and you tell me if those sound nice to you." Clearing my throat, I quickly scanned over what Leon had offered. "I'd like to change your parents bedroom into a lounge, a place where we can all relax and watch television and play games. The playroom will become Sora's bedroom, because I think you guys are now old enough to have each your own rooms."

"No more bunk beds!" Sora shouted joyfully. "Roxas won't shake me anymore!"

Roxas rolled his eyes at his little brother, but turned an eager look back on me. "No more of Sora getting up all night to get a drink and go potty? All right!"

I grinned, "Exactly, both will have your own rooms. Downstairs I'd like to make my bedroom bigger. While you'll keep the bathroom all for yourselves, I'll keep the one downstairs for me. And..." I pointed at the kitchen wall. "I'd like to tear that wall down so the living room and kitchen are in the same room. Along with," I turned to the left, pointing at the wall that led to Zack's office... "That wall. No more office."

"It will be like we are building our own house inside our real house!" Roxas exclaimed, high-fiving Sora at the idea of knocking down walls no doubt.

Their giddiness was contagious. "Exactly! I will tell Leon about it tonight and he'll then tell me when we can start doing that, kay?"

"Oookidoki. Imma go potty." Sora said, jumping up, but I grabbed his shirt, giving him a look. Pouting, he nodded. "I am going to go potty."

"Thank you." And I let him go, smiling at Rox. "If you want, once you have your own room, we can move your dad's recliner there."

"Thank you, Uncle Cloud." Roxas got up and gave me a quick hug, his small arms not quite circling my chest.

Well that hadn't happened in forever. Blinking, I wrapped an arm around him, rubbing his back. "You're welcome."

* * *

><p><strong>Later that evening<strong>

I raced after Sora and Roxas, who'd shot off the couch and into the hallway to open the door once it had rung. Roxas had gotten there first, pulling the door open and both boys bounced as they greeted their sitter, a red headed boy of about twenty, goggles in his wild hair, a shit eating grin on his face as he bounced along with Roxas and Sora, practically cheering as loud as they were.

"Reno, Reno, Reno!" Sora reached up with his hands and Reno obliged, bending down to pick him up while ruffling Rox's hair with his other hand. Smiling over at me, he nodded in greeting.

"Yo! I'm Reno. Nice to meet ya." Stepping into the house, he nudged Roxas back and then reached out of the house, pulling another red head, much shorter, into the house. "Boys, this is Axel, he's my tiny brother."

I pursed my lips as I watched Roxas eye him warily. Axel didn't seem to mind though, stepping into Rox's personal space, taking his hand, and shaking it energetically.

"Hello! You got a cool bike and funny looking hair, which is okay."

Roxas, of course, scowled at him. "Your hair is funny looking, too." I cleared my throat and he shuffled his feet. "Sorry. Did you wanna go and ride bikes with me? I'm Roxas."

"My hair is craaaazy!" Axel agreed instead, ruffling his hair in emphasis. "If you rub a balloon over it, it goes all static like and then you can stick the balloon to the ceiling, and then it actually stays there."

"That's true, yo, I tested it." Reno vouched.

Roxas giggled. "You're funny. Come on, I'll let you go first!" He reached forward and grabbed the taller boys hand, pulling him outside. "Have fun, Uncle Cloud!" He shouted over his shoulder.

"Stay on the sidewalk!" I shouted after him, grimacing Reno's way who was chuckling knowingly.

"You'll get used to it in no time, I swear." Sora was pulling Reno's goggles off his head, placing them onto his own head next.

"I do hope so." I agreed, "Can you just give me a quick overview of yourself. I'm sure you're a great sitter, but oblige me and calm down my stress level." I send him a pleading look.

Reno grinned, "Sure, sure." Reaching over, he nudged me out of the house, apparently walking me to my car. "I'm twenty-one and working in Cid's garage down town. I had planned on going to college, but my first and only time with a girl got her knocked up, and now I'm a high school drop out daddy. Started babysitting while she was preggers to get the hang on kids, also for the extra money and thats when I got the job in the garage." Woah, okay...

Sending him a surprised look, he shrugged rather simply at me. "Didn't marry her and we're not together either. She's got my baby girl this week and I'm getting her next week for a whole month, which is gonna be awesome." He smiled at Sora when he sought attention and I had trouble opening my car door as he was so far from anything I'd expected. Twenty-one and a dad. And he seemed to be doing alright.

Taking in a steadying breath, I gave him a smile. "You're a good guy, Reno. Thanks for helping me out tonight, means a lot. I'll pay whatever Zack and Aerith paid you. Unless they were cheap, then I'll bump it up some. And if you ever need a sitter yourself, I'll be more than glad to return the favor."

"Cool, man!" He grinned, opening my car door, "Now go on that date night of yours. You probably need it if you haven't had one in-"

"Too long." I agreed, buckling up. "I'll be back between 2 and 3 am."

"Bye, yo!"

Starting the engine, I waved at Sora who was waving frantically back at me, climbing Reno's back as if the redhead were a tree and he were a monkey. And then I drove off to go have my date night with Leon.

* * *

><p><strong>Leon <strong>

Dammit, I was late! Late to my own fucking house for a date with Cloud. I swear if my boss hired one more newbie and expected me to train them, put up with their shenanigans, and then pat them on the head when they accomplished only the most rudimentary of tasks, I'd kill myself.

Glancing at my car clock, it was almost 5:45pm, fifteen minutes before Cloud was going to show up at my apartment, expecting to be wooed and fucked and at least fed dinner. And now I was barely going to have a shower, and I'd be lucky enough to get a pizza delivered in time. This was not going well.

Screeching to a stop in my parking spot, I jumped out of my jeep, ran up my stairs and quickly unlocked my apartment. Stripping my clothes off, not caring that I dropped them in a trail to the bathroom, I jumped into the shower, cursing as the cold water hit me, and just started with the soap. Quickest shower of my life, I swear. And half of it cold. But at least I was clean. Dammit, two minutes to Cloud!

Wrapping a towel around my hips, I pursed my lips at my apartment. It could use some quick picking up. Grabbing what trash I could, mainly from the coffee table, I quickly threw it away, glad that my kitchen was at least clean. Of course it was, I never used it.

Leaving the rest for later, and trying not to slip on the tiles as I was still wet, I ran to my room, dried my legs and grabbed my pants, and pulled them on, deciding that I didn't have time to put on underwear. They were leather anyways, didn't want underwear lines. And just as I snapped them closed, I heard a knock on the door.

"Fuck." I muttered, grabbing the towel and trying to dry my hair as I went to answer it. Hope he wasn't too hungry. Smiling sheepishly, I opened the door. "Hey, Cloud. Sorry, I got a late start."

His blue eyes were nowhere near fixed onto my face. "Don't be sorry..." He breathed, gaze traveling over my figure and he bit onto his bottom lip while looking up into my face, his cheeks suddenly flushed. "What are you trying to do to me?"

"What?" I glanced down. Well, I suppose the idea had been to impress him. There were still water droplets running down my chest, tight leather pants, and I'm not one to brag, but I am proud of my six pack. Grinning at him, I leaned against the door frame. "See something you like?" I smirked.

I saw a smirk of his own tug on his lips as he stepped closer, his lips hovering an inch from mine now while his hand tugged my wrist off the door frame, sliding it down his chest and pressing his hard on into my palm.

"Better invite me in, or else the neighbors will find out what you like look naked."

My heart beat faster but I tried not to show it. "I'm not sure you could get these leather pants off that fast, but do come inside." Squeezing him gently, I used my other hand to grab his waist, pulling him roughly inside and slamming the door before pushing him against it and covering his lips with mine.

His hands were on me instantly, softly stroking my chest, stomach, sides, back, everywhere he could reach while he kissed me back feverishly. He nibbled onto my bottom lip occasionally, sucking on it before letting go and giving me his tongue again. Resting a hand against his chest, I felt his heart beat just as fast as mine was.

The shirt had to go. Even if we paused to eat, I wanted to at least get a chance to run my mouth over his chest. Tugging on the edges, and quickly pulling it off of his head, growling that we had to separate lips, I threw his shirt on the floor and immediately ducked his kiss, and covered a nipple with my lips, flicking the other one lightly with my thumb at the same time.

His fingers shot up into my hair, scratching my scalp gently and he moaned while his hips and lower back arched away from the door, pressing into the touch I was giving him.

"I'm sad I don't have a six pack to show off anymore." He breathed, too far gone to really feel all that sad. Detaching my lips, I started kissing my way over to his other nipple.

"It's overrated." Mumbling, I lapped at him, feeling his lips calling me again and I nibbled my way back up to them. As I connected lips, tongues, mouths again, I felt my hard on straining against my pants, and I couldn't stop the movement of my hips, thrusting into his, my hands holding onto him and pulling him to meet my thrusts.

His arms snaked around my neck, his soft lips continuously pecking mine, deepening, tonguing, slowing down, pecking again. He broke away for a second as I made our groins connect roughly into each other again, letting out a breathy chuckle.

"You're making me go putty in your hands..."

Catching my breath, I got a hold of myself, and I stopped the thrusting, now only pressing our groins together, hard on against hard on. I chuckled. "Cloud, there is nothing putty like about you." Running my fingers lightly over his body, I reveled in the feeling of his muscles under his skin. "Now that we have the initial making out done and over with, are you hungry?"

He stared at me for a moment, his eye twitched a second later. "He's serious..." He muttered in awe like fashion. "Where the hell did you obtain this kind of will power?"

Grinning, I tweaked a nipple, laughing when he swore under his breath. "I'm a working man, Cloud. Ruled by my cock and stomach. My cock is pretty happy right now next to yours." A push of my hips to emphasize. "You'll notice, I'm still hard as fuck. But if we order take out, we can have a quickie, eat, then have another go." Wiggling my eyebrows, I reached up to run the pad of my thumb across his bottom lip, removing the wetness and cupping his jaw.

"Twice?" He murmured, his blue eyes big and wide now. Smirking, I nodded. He bit back a grin and then grinned anyway before swatting my ass. "What are you waiting for then? Order whatever food and give me that quickie."

"Did you have a request?" I murmured, unable to stop myself from leaning forward to taste him again. Sure, I'd never done it twice in one night, but for Cloud? I'm pretty sure I'd be hard again before dinner was done.

He moaned softly against my mouth, pressing his body into mine. "I really only want you right now..." He was strong though, managing to pull away. "Chinese would be nice." And then his lips were back onto mine.

"Gotcha." Pulling back and smirking as he growled when I wouldn't give him back my lips, I patted his head, running my fingers quickly through the messy blonde spikes and turned to find the phone. "P.F. Changs okay? I think they even deliver."

"They have to deliver." He declared, his arms coming around my waist, his lips pressing soft kisses between shoulder blades and then my shoulders and neck. "I don't want to leave this apartment."

"Sounds good." I sighed and relaxed in his arms as I called and ordered, yes they did deliver, grateful they would be at least a half hour in coming. That would give me just enough time to give Cloud whatever he wanted, sex wise. Hitting the end button, I quickly turned around in his arms and smirked. "We have a half hour. Tell me what you want. It's your turn to be pampered."

"Hmmm, surprise me." He just didn't want to pick, I knew it for sure. Chuckling as he saw my raised eyebrow, he patted my cheek, "C'mon, Leon, I'm making decisions every livelong day... I don't wanna pick." Giving me a firm nod, he then stepped out of my arms, undoing his pants buttons, wiggling out of them, and once he'd kicked those along with his boxers across the room, he turned, giving me view on his naked ass before he slowly started to walk off in direction of my room.

"Shit." Still watching, I tried to undo my own pants, cursing as my dick was actually hard enough to make it almost impossible to unzip comfortably. "Unfair, Cloud, unfair." I muttered, sighing in relief as the zipper was pulled down and I could kick my legs free. Stumbling after him, I licked my lips and caught up just as he was entering my room, grabbing his waist, and letting my hands finally caress his perfect ass. "Are you ready?" I asked, nipping his shoulder.

"Yeah..." He murmured, reaching up and back with one arm, his fingers slipping into my hair as he leaned back into me, my dick now nestled between his cheeks.

"Bed." I murmured, walking us forward, and turning him around and pushing him back, kissing him as I reached onto my nightstand for the lube. Quickly coating my hands, and giving his dick a coating for added fun as well, I leaned over him, raising one leg and as I sucked his bottom lip into my mouth, I teased his entrance and pushed inside, loving that he immediately relaxed, making me groan.

When he started pushing back onto that finger, I smiled against him, eager was good, and quickly added the second finger. Scissoring inside of him, I couldn't stop myself from rubbing my dick against his leg, needing the friction to distract myself from my fingers slipping inside of him so easily. Panting against his lips now, I almost couldn't kiss him, my mind was that far gone.

Hands sliding down my back, he squeezed my ass. "Leon, need you..." He breathed, "I'm ready, no need for a third."

"Thank god." I gasped, removing my fingers and grabbing a condom, ripping the package open and rolling it down my length before lubing up again. Lube was your best friend during sex. Guiding myself to his entrance, I bit my lip as I fed the head inside.

"Fuck, that's tight." Almost like I was gripped in a vice. Leaning over him, my hands on either side of his face, I waited for him to adjust.

His fingers dug into my skin, teeth biting down onto his bottom lip, but his breathing was steady, his body soon relaxing and I heard him moan my name rather breathlessly as I slipped inside deeper. His mouth was on my neck next, placing numerous kisses on my skin as he pulled his legs up, planting his heels into the mattress so he could lift his ass off the bed slightly, giving him better leverage to push himself down onto me.

Biting my lip still, I had to hold myself back as just being inside of him like this was almost more than I could handle. "Don't move. God." Moving one hand down, I quickly grabbed his dick and stroked him, determined to make him come before me. I needed him to come before me.

"Fuck, Leon-" He half moaned, half whined. "Don't do that, I'll come too soo-" Pressing his lips tightly together, I could tell he was trying to hold back, his body shivering beneath me while he panted loudly now.

Grinning, and glancing at the clock, seeing I had only 15 minutes left, I didn't let up, this time moving my hips, thrusting inside of him angling to hit his prostate. It was the most amazing feeling and I wanted him to experience his orgasm this way. Stimulation from both.

"Come on, Cloud. Louder." Egging him on, loving my name coming from him, I let my eyes roll into the back of my head, losing myself to the feel of him.

"Oh my fuck!" His hands gripped my shoulders tightly, "You're very determine-" His legs clamped around my hips all the while he groaned my name loudly, just like I'd wanted him too, his orgasm spilling out over his stomach and his ass tightly clenching around me. "Leon, fuckedy fuck!" His body shuddered, face hidden in the crook of my neck.

"Cloud..." Moaning, and burying myself inside of him as I released, I pulled his head back by his hair, kissing him harshly and sloppily. Best. Quickie. Ever. After a few moments, I was finally able to pull away, my heart slowing down and my breathing returning to normal. Pulling out, I flopped to the side, leaning against him and lacing my fingers with his. "You okay?"

He snorted, "Are you kidding? Haven't been this relaxed in ages..." He stretched himself out, sighing contently as he then sunk back into the mattress. "My dick approves of you very much."

"Really?" I couldn't keep the happiness from my voice, and I blushed as I sounded like some virgin having his first fuck. "I've never, and this is completely true, had someone quite as good as you. Your ass? Fucking amazing." Pulling his hand up to my lips, I kissed his knuckles.

He almost rolled over to settle into my side, but remembered the come on his stomach, snickering as he lay back down on his back, tugging on the hand I was holding his with so he could place a kiss against my arm.

"You're my best ever as well..." He whispered, turning his head to the side he could smile at me. "You always make things better than they are to begin with for me."

"Everything still okay at the house?" I asked softly, knowing that at times he felt insecure about how he was handling the boys and raising them. Groaning as I saw the clock, I quickly tied off the condom and grabbed tissue to clean us up. "Can I do anything to help?"

Letting me wipe him clean, he sat up once I was done, leaning over so he could give me a quick soft kiss, smiling rather brightly. "Yes. I wanna hire you as my constructor." He sounded all kinds of giddy. "I talked to the boys about the changes that could be made in the house, and they're very excited!" Jumping up and off the bed, he spun around in the room, looking for something, and he rubbed his hands together in anticipation as he'd found it, bouncing over to it, which apparently was my very big bathrobe, pulling it on. He sorta swam in it, but he looked very comfortable.

"I hope that means you are going to be the one to answer the door when the delivery guy gets here. Cause I don't have another robe." Looking down at my naked body, I smirked and crossed my arms to stare at him. "You know, I think I like the idea of you running around naked better than me running around naked."

He gave me a sweet smile, "I respectfully disagree." And then he nudged me onto the bed, stepping away and looking me over in a satisfied manner. "Yes. Never move."

Leaning up on my elbows, I smiled softly at him. "I'm starving. Hurry and pay for the food, then get your ass back to bed." I murmured. Giving me a salute, he shuffled out of the bedroom and I was glad to hear the doorbell by the time he'd crossed half of my living room. Doors opening, mumbling, good evening wishing, door closing and a minute later Cloud appeared with the chinese food, climbing back up onto the bed.

Scooting back onto the bed so that I could rest against the headboard, I motioned him forward. "So. How was your day?" I winked at him.

"I broke the washing machine, I have no idea how..." Sitting down beside me, he opened a random box and dug in. "Sora fell, scraped his knee, and a white little stone was stuck in it?" He laughed, nearly choking on his food. "Kay, right, well took me about an hour to convince him it wasn't his bone showing. Even after I'd plucked the white stone off."

Looking over at my box curiously he took a bite from the box he was holding before switching them over and digging into the box he'd taken from me. "I also learned how to glue macaroni today. Roxas made friends with Axel, he's the sitter's little brother." Frowning, he munched on his food and then swallowed before adding. "Like, really easily... Roxas doesn't usually make friends that fast."

"Really?" I asked, eyebrows raised and chuckling as Cloud was randomly pulling pieces out of the different boxes I'd ordered. "I'll take a look at the washer when I come over next. If it's not fixable, I'll let you have mine." Leaning over to the small fridge I kept in my room for just this reason, I grabbed two cokes and set Cloud's next to him.

Smiling, he kissed my cheek in thanks before taking another bite. "The boys call you Uncle Leon now..." He murmured, but before letting me react to that, he added, "And somewhere during the day I came to realize I love you very much." Eyebrows shooting up into my hairline, I looked over at him, seeing his eyes fixed on the box, purposely not looking at me while his cheeks flushed a light pink.

"Oh really?" I leaned over to pull him into a kiss, not caring that he'd just swallowed a piece of orange chicken. It make the kiss tangy. Keeping it light, but long, I grinned against him. After a few seconds, I released him. "I love you, too. Seems pretty natural to feel that way when it comes to you."

Giving me a somewhat gooey stare, he sighed contently at me before digging back into the box for more food.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: **_Hi guys! So this is the last official chapter, but don't worry, there's a short epilogue to wrap things up nicely :) I thought about uploading it three days separate like I did all the other chapters, but it's so short, I figured that would be sort of unfair - so, I'll be uploading it right after this one has gone live :)_

_now, some question answering! _

_Who did Reno knock up? = We didn't assign a character as the girl Reno had a one night stand with. If you go back and check what he says, you'll find out that Reno mentions she's the only girl he's ever been with. This isn't because he swore off relationships or decided on celibacy after becoming a daddy, but because he's in fact gay. So, as you know, Alice and I always pair Reno up with Saix... We always create little side stories we can use at a later point if we feel like it. We haven't yet, and maybe we never will, but at least we got a Reno and Saix possibly story on the back burner right there :)_

_Axel and Roxas! Axel and Roxas? = You guys are so funny and one pairing minded :D yes, they feature as side characters in this story, but we don't actually focus much on them at all since, ya know, this is a Cloud and Leon story ;) But, much like Reno, of course Alice and I created a little situation between Ax and Rox too, in case we wanted to turn this into a series. Don't get too excited though, but of us are swamped with work and every day type stuff, so writing fanfiction isn't something we have time for lately. But maybe in the future!**  
><strong>_

_Anyways, Enjoy this chapter! Thank you all for the many sweet and awesome reviews, you guys are just so freaking cool.**  
><strong>_

* * *

><p><strong>Leon - couple of hours later<strong>

"Cloud." I mumbled, kissing my way up his back, my eyes still closed and feeling a little groggy. My senses were slowly coming awake, and I realized that we were still naked, spooning on my bed, facing my big screen. Reaching behind me, I hit my alarm, suddenly glad that I'd set it for two thirty so that he had time to shower before he went home. We hadn't meant to fall asleep, but multiple rounds of sex can be really draining.

Stretching, I opened my eyes, and drank in the sight of him, still sleeping, his skin glowing softly in what little light shown from the hallway, into my room. Sighing, I pulled him back into my chest, hugging him close for just a moment, before brushing the hair out of his face and whispering, "Cloud. Wake up. You gotta get back and let Reno get home."

Breathing in, he turned in my arms, giving me a sleepy smile. "I'm awake." His fingers slid into my hair, stroking softly while he pressed his lips against my cheek. "I kind of don't want to go, but I want too at the same time." He chuckled, sitting up and stretching out. "It's weird how I don't like being away from the boys for too long. I think I might be more needy than they are."

Smiling, I rolled out of bed and dug around my dresser for some clothes. I figured he might as well put on something clean after getting out of the shower. "There are clean towels in the bathroom, feel free to use whatever you find in there. I figure I'll let you shower first." He raised an eyebrow. "Alone, or we'll run into trouble, I'm sure." Giving him my hand to help him up from the bed, I pulled him up into my arms to kiss him soundly. "I've got to get to work in a few hours, but after that I'll stop by. Okay?"

"Okay," His arms came around my neck, "It's Sora's turn to pick dinner, so we might end up eating blueberry pancakes." Pecking my lips quickly, he added, "And you'll really need to tell me when you are free, so I can hire you to work on the house and what it'll cost, etc, etc..."

"I'll be doing it for the cost of materials only. Not to mention that I'll probably be doing it by myself as much as possible. That way you don't have to worry about paying workers." Giving his ass a squeeze, I then spun him around. "Shower. Before I don't let you leave!" Chuckling, he then walked off towards the bathroom, doing as I instructed.

Listening to Cloud shower and dress, I quickly pulled on a pair of boxers so I could walk him to the door and not embarrass myself. Gathering up his clothes, I folded them and grinned as he stepped out of the bathroom, being nice and not taunting me with nakedness. We exchanged a few more soft kisses and I patted his ass as I let him walk out the door. Giving him one last wave, I closed the door and stretched. Yawning, I stumbled back to my bed, reset my alarm, and fell back asleep.

Only to get woken up an hour before my alarm was set to go off, by my phone. Groggily, I fumbled for it, sort of hoping it was Cloud.

"Hello?" I mumbled.

"Squall? Are you sleeping? You're always awake at this hour."

"Mom?" I stuttered, rolling over and covering my head with the blanket to block out the sun streaming in throught the windows. "Yeah, I had a late night, and I don't have to be to work til mid morning. What's going on?"

"Do I have to have a reason to call?" She laughed lightly. "I wasn't aware of your working schedule, so I just wanted to catch you before you left for work. How are you, dear?"

I couldn't keep the smile off my face. "I'm super. How are you and dad?"

"Oh, you know me, I go about my business like I do every day. Meaning I'm fine!" I could hear cups clanging in the background, telling me she was most likely preparing tea. "As for your dad... " She sighed heavily. "He claims the roof is falling to pieces so he's up there right now trying to fix it all by himself. I swear, he scares the bejesus out of me going up that high! He's not as young as he used to be! But of course if I point this out to him, he'll get all moppy and then it'll take me days to kick him out of the middle aged crisis he seems to be going through." She chuckled lightly. "I love that dorky man."

I chuckled with her. "You know, I could send one of my boys over to fix it this afternoon. Someone dad could boss around and feel superior to."

"Oh, you do know him so well. Thank you, sweetheart, I'd appreciate it, won't have to worry over him sliding off it and all that." I heard her sip some tea, sighing contently. "So, tell me, are you seeing anyone at the moment? A handsome colleague constructor? A playful bartender? A reliable lawyer perhaps?" She giggled. "What am I saying, lawyers are liars, anyway, you know what I mean... Are you ever going to introduce someone to me and your father?"

I rolled my eyes. "Mooooom." Then I bit my lip as I actually had something to tell her. Very rare. Clearing my throat, I sheepishly rubbed my face. "Actually, I've been dating a, well he used to be a nurse, named Cloud. He's great. You'd love him." And she'd spoil Roxas and Sora rotten. "His brother recently died and he has custody of his two nephews. Roxas and Sora. Their great too." I chuckled as I remembered how Sora always managed to climb onto my shoulders, claiming that since we both had brown hair, I was his horse.

I'm pretty sure a lot of parents would frown and cautiously ask about the whole single parent type situation, but not my mom. "Oh my!" She squealed, "Two boys! Please tell me their little and have pinchable cheeks..." She cooed. "And a nurse! That's a very good thing, means he's a caring person." She squealed again, leading me to pull the phone away from my ear some at the high pitch of it. "On a scale of one to ten, how handsome is this Cloud? He better be a ten, I'd want nothing less for my beautiful baby boy."

"Roxas is nine and looks a lot like Cloud. Bright blonde spikes, big blue eyes. Sora has the eyes, but he's got spiky brown hair. And Cloud? He's...just amazing." I murmured. "I'll bring them over to swim in your pool sometime. Depending on what days I can get off."

"Really?" And even louder squeal then the two previous ones. "You're not even going to make me beg for you to bring them over? Oh, you really are the greatest son a mother could ever have." Sighing, she settled down some. "Well, I can't wait to meet all of them, and I'm so happy you've found someone you enjoy being with, Leon..."

"I do. I'm pretty sure I love him, Mom." I said seriously. She would probably want to know every little thing now.

"Have you told him yet?" She asked quickly, and I could hear she was moving around the house. Before I could answer, I heard her shout, "Laguna! Get off that damn roof and come down to say hi to your son! He's in love!" And now my entire childhood neighborhood was aware of that.

"Mom!" I groaned, hoping to bury my head so far into my bed, I wouldn't be seen for a week. "And yes. I told him last night. Okay? Can I please go to work now? I'll see you in a couple of days. No embarrassing me in front of him either."

"How am I embarrassing you?" She asked, sounding completely surprised. "Your dad says he's happy for you and that I should leave you alone now."

"Men don't gossip like women do, Raine," I heard my dad in the background.

"Oh fine." A sigh from my mother. "Well, I hope you have a good day and I will see you soon. Bye, bye sweetheart! Love you!"

"Love you, too." I mumbled shutting my phone and rolling over to reset my alarm clock. Like I could get back to sleep now.

* * *

><p><strong>Cloud - the following evening<strong>

I watched as Leon put Sora back in place after he'd tried to smear food onto his cheek. Sora looked at me with a pleading face, clearly wanting me to take his side, but I just shook my head at him, making clear Leon was right and wasn't doing anything wrong.

"Okay..." He muttered. He was being difficult because Roxas was allowed to eat dinner at Axel's tonight and he hadn't been invited.

"Come on, finish up your pancake and then bedtime. You stayed up late last night with Reno." I reminded.

"You're both very, very mean." Sora declared, poking his food with his fork, playing with it more than eating it.

"Sora. I'm hurt. See?" Leon stuck his bottom lip out, and lifted his hands to cover his heart. "People who hurt me don't get ice cream. Or swim in my pool." He was just kidding, but Sora was always entertaining at dinner.

Sora gasped and then giggled, "Uncle Cloud! Uncle Leon is bribing me!" I assumed either Roxas, Axel or Reno taught him that term.

"I would never!" Leon mock denied, stuffing another mouthful of dinner in his mouth, looking innocent. Giving me a smile, he winked. "Besides, Cloud is on my side."

"That's because you are in love." Sora said, giving a wise nod and finally starting to eat his pancake properly.

"That, and also because Leon was right." I agreed.

We finished off dinner fast, and when I was about ready to haul Sora up into my arms and carry him up to his bedroom, Leon nudged me onto the couch, telling me to relax and that he'd do it. Sora was thrilled of course, and I was sure he'd managed to get a bedtime story out of Leon considering I'd had the time to feel restless after a little while.

That feeling was shortly killed off though as Roxas came bursting into the house, Axel on his heels along with his mother. I'd introduced myself to her when dropping Rox off to her house. I was glad Axel and he seemed to be getting along so well, that Rox had a good friend now.

I'd been chatting with her, Axel and Roxas playing with some cars on the living room floor while Leon came down, leading me to introduce him to her and Axel. Leon then got to learn about Reno's story and his mother than told me she was happy I'd offered him to babysit in return for him, that that had made Reno very happy, knowing he could rely on someone other than his parents when it came to his little girl.

Seeing them off, I then walked up with Roxas to his room, listening to all the things he'd done with Axel over the time he'd spend there, while Leon had told me he was going to go check out the washer.

After managing to calm Rox down some from the hyper active high he seemed to be bouncing on, I'd left him reading a book by himself, closing his bedroom door before making my way down to the bathroom beside my bedroom to find Leon checking out the washer.

Leaning against the doorframe, I enjoyed the view he was giving me as he was leaning over the washer, his pants hugging his butt very nicely indeed.

"How bad is it?" I asked.

"Well, not as bad as it could be." Standing, he wiped his hands and turned around. "You need a new seal head, but I'm thinking that with a model this old, you'd be better served getting a new one. This one is just going to continue to break down and it's not energy or water efficient." Closing the lid, he dropped the rag he'd used on his hands onto the pile of clothes on the floor. "Did Roxas have fun?"

"Very much." Stepping closer to him, I slipped my hands around his waist. "And yes, I'll get a new one. Want to watch a movie or something?"

He glanced at his watch. "I would, but it's getting kind of late." Resting his hands on my shoulders, he rubbed them gently. Frowning at that, I stepped closer, pressing my lips against his, intend on giving him a soft long kiss before seeing him off. His arms tightened around me, and I moaned into his mouth, that frown still on my face as I pulled away.

"Will you stay the night?" I whispered, stroking his cheek with my thumb. Roxas and Sora clearly didn't have an issue with the way I lived my life and that I shared it with Leon... And while this house sometimes still made me a bit uncomfortable, I realized I felt much better about it when Leon was around.

He pulled back, giving me a strange look. "Spend the night? As in...?" He raised an eyebrow, looking unsure.

I chuckled, "Well, I don't know if 'as in', but maybe 'as in'." I waggled my eyebrows. "But even if we don't 'as in', I still want you to stay, sleep here with me?"

Rolling his eyes, he threw an arm around my shoulders and started walking me back down the hallway. "Okay. I do have to run an errand in the morning, but other than that I'm free. What are you gonna tell the kids?"

"That I'm horny for their Uncle Leon." I joked, grinning as he raised an eyebrow down at me. "That I wanted to spend as much time as possible with you. Cause I miss you when you aren't here."

"My mom wants to meet you." He blurted out, pushing the door open to my bedroom.

Halting in my steps, I looked up at him with a blink. "She does? I-" Gulping, I frowned worriedly, sitting down on the edge of my bed and pulled off my shirt, starting to undo my pants so I could get ready for bed. "You told her about the boys, right?" I asked softly.

"Oh my hell, she couldn't stop talking about how cute they sounded, could they come stay over, did they have pinchable cheeks...She's thrilled." His clothes easily came off, and I smirked as he was wearing superman boxers. "What? I was in a hurry."

"Get your super butt over here." Snickering, I squeezed it when he took a step closer. "And while the idea makes me nervous... When would you like me to meet your parents?"

"Whenever you want. Just know that my mom will spoil them rotten. She's been bugging me for grandkids for years." Pulling me close, he fell back onto the bed with me on top of him. His hand threaded through my spikes, forcing my lips down for a kiss.

Humming in appreciation, I shivered as his hands run over my back gently. "That's fine with me. Rox and Sora don't exactly have proper grandparents... If your parents would like to be that to them and if you don't mind, you won't hear me complaining." Gosh, our relationship was going so fast. But I couldn't keep the words from falling out of my mouth, it just felt really right and natural...

"They'll love you too. My mom is going to be excited that you are so good looking." Stroking my head, he went back to kissing me, rolling us over gently so he could hover above me. "Um, I can't seem to remember but, were we going to have sex? Or should we wait just a little longer before doing it here?"

I bit onto my bottom lip, "I just remembered I don't have lube here..." When I rubbed one off, I did in the shower. Phone sex with Leon aside. In any case, having lube? I didn't want to explain what it was in case Roxas or Sora got a hold of it. I needed to get a closet with a lock on it. Or have Leon install a lock on my drawer. Yeah...

He grinned. "That's actually awesome to hear. Not that I had any doubts, but it's good to know you weren't having sex here without me. And I'm thinking that sleep sounds good right now. And sleep with you pressed against me sounds even better."

Smiling against his lips when he kissed me again, we then moved around until we were settled comfortably under the blanket. "I'm glad you're here." I murmured as he pulled my back against his chest, his hand resting on my hip.

"I'm glad that kid pushed me off that roof with a nail gun." He mumbled back, kissing the side of my neck and then settling his head against the pillow.

Sighing contently, I let my eyes close, enjoying him being so near. "Night Leon."

"Night, Cloud. Love you."

"Me you too."

* * *

><p><strong>Three weeks later<strong>

I grinned, ducking the volley ball that was launched at me but had been meant to go to Axel paddling in the water in front of me. While Roxas had had issues throwing the ball far at first, after Laguna had shown him how to hold it properly, Rox now threw it too far. Then again Axel was the type of boy that never sat still, so much energy, I had the impression he was in two places at once from time to time.

Leon took the ball, pressing a kiss against the side of my head while throwing the ball at Axel, who grimaced as he saw what Leon did, quickly turning to continue playing volley with Roxas and was lying on her stomach in the grass, playing a round of cars and trucks with Sora, who was delighted with the very focused attention Raine was giving him.

I'd been so nervous meeting Leon's parents... I'd met my highschool boyfriend's parents, but I'd been... seventeen at the time and while we'd believed our relationship would last forever, it hadn't and I'd met his parents as his friend before, so definitely not as nerve wrecking. More so because I didn't have two boys in tow to introduce along with myself.

Leon had repeatedly assured me I'd had nothing to worry about, and while I had kept nodding at him, agreeing, I'd still been nervous. Clearly it hadn't been necessary as Raine and Laguna were wonderful people who seemed to be just as easy going as their son. Raine loved the boys, and I knew Sora had no issue loving her back.

Roxas was a bit more shy and a tad stubborn on opening up to them, but after Axel tagged along one afternoon for tea, as Raine invited me regularly over for tea now, he'd dropped he's defenses after Axel had assured them they were 'totally cool and okay'. They way those two boys had bonded over the last weeks was still very surprising to me... I was glad for it though. Roxas had really needed a friend, and Axel was apparently everything he needed to make life a bit easier on him.

Having Leon's parents be so present... I'd been a bit worried at first. My relationship with Leon was going so fast... I didn't expect it to go wrong, god no, I really didn't want it to go wrong. But there was always that slight worry. Letting his parents in so closely into the boys their lives, it had been hard to let go of the worry and go 'Yeah... This will be good for them'.

I'd become a parent suddenly without a 9 month pregnancy to let me get used to the idea. A parent to two kids no less. I always had the nagging frown poking me, saying 'am I doing everything right with them?' Took me a while to realize that would never leave and that even Zack and Aerith must have felt exactly the same.

In any case, the worry concerning letting Leon's parents in had soon faded when I could see Raine and Laguna were ready to help me out with the boys. Or, more accurately, help me and Leon out with the boys, as he was just as much of a parent to them now as I was.

That had become very apparent when Leon had started the construction on the house. He was there all the time and so the boys got to spend even more time with him. Silly, but, I remember the first afternoon where I'd needed to go grocery shopping and I'd been about to get the boys ready to drag them along with me. Leon had been busy knocking down the wall that separated my bedroom from the bathroom.

He'd said he was in need of a break, that he would keep stay with the boys while I could go get the groceries alone. The silly thing about it is that I hadn't gone grocery shopping without the boys in so many weeks, and while it was sometimes a lot of fun having them in tow, being able to do the groceries without trying very hard to avoid the chips and candy ally so they wouldn't be tempted to pout and get their way? Soooo relaxing...

Leon had known I'd appreciate that short moment of being by myself and I loved him some more for knowing me so well. Also, being two to watch over them was a lot less straining as well. I'd had these moments where both of the boys would ask for my attention, and I hadn't been able to give it to them properly at the same time since it's very hard to make truck sounds for one while having a serious playstation game conversation with the other. Now that Leon was around, he could make the truck sounds for Sora while I nodded solemnly along with what Roxas had to say about his Zelda game.

Also, now that Raine and Laguna were in our lives, I didn't have to make dinner as often as Raine was clearly persuaded we were starving or something and kept dropping off nice home made meals every three days or something. And Laguna did these regular forest walks that took about an hour. Sometimes he'd stop by the house and have the boys come with him, bringing them back all aired out and maybe a tad tired out.

I remember the first time that had happened. Laguna had stuck around for coffee after coming back with the boys, and the boys had been quite... tame all of a sudden. Laguna had winked, saying 'I had a boy with too much energy myself. Nice to tire them out sometimes, good for our soul and mind.'

While I loved it when the boys were all bouncy and excited, Laguna wasn't all wrong, it was very nice sometimes to be able to sit down and breath while they calmly went about their business and didn't throw a temper tantrum to go to bed on time later in the evening.

"Cloud!" I heard Axel shout, dragging me out of my thoughts. Blinking, I was happy for my reflexes as I caught the ball before it connected with my head. Raising an eyebrow and giving Roxas an amused stare as he sheepishly averted his eyes from me, I threw the ball back at Axel so they could continue their game.

Turning, I swam over to Leon who was now leaning on the edge of the pool, talking to his mom while Sora had again ended up on Leon's shoulders. Monkey, seriously.

"Appreciating the nice weather?" Raine asked with a smile, referring to how I'd most likely been just floating there, lost in thought.

I smiled back at her, "Yeah, it's a nice day."

"Indeed, I was just telling Leon that we might just set up a tent in the garden for Roxas and Axel tonight. I'm sure they'd enjoy camping very much."

"Good idea, I'm sure they'll love it." I agreed, letting my hand rest on Leon's back, grimacing as Sora placed his hand on top of my head, purposely leaning onto me while he giggled down at me.

"You gonna be okay with all three tonight, mom? And what time do you want to bring them back home?" Leon asked, kissing my cheek causing Sora to go 'eww' and move his hand. Climbing off of Leon and back onto the grass, he plopped down and started playing with his trucks again.

"We'll be fine!" Raine assured. "I'm quite sure Axel and Roxas will stay up late tonight, so I'm going to let them sleep in tomorrow. How about early evening? Before dinner?"

I nodded, sending Leon a questioning look, "Thats good, right?" I sometimes forgot, curse of habit, but I really wanted to include him in decision making.

Grinning at me, he nodded. "Perfect. I've got some stuff to get done that will be easier to do if they aren't around." Since my room was under construction, I'd been sleeping on the couch and Leon hadn't been able to really stay over for the night as of late since it was a tight spot on the couch by myself already.

We managed to get our hands on each other occasionally when the boys were off with Laguna for the forest walk, or swimming in the pool while Raine watched them. But it had been limited... I don't think I was going to let him do anything, pretty sure I was just going to have him drive us to his apartment so we could spend the entire time enjoying each other there.

I squeezed his hip, kissing his upper arm since that was in my closest reach before looking at Raine, "Do you want us to stick around for dinner?"

She raised a scolding eyebrow, "No. While I invited the boys to stay here because I enjoy having them around, it is also so you two can get some time off." Giving a stern nod, she stood and then gestured for us to get out of the pool. "Now scram, get out of here, I want you gone in the next fifteen minutes. No more worrying, the boys are taken care of for tonight and tomorrow. Have fun."

"Yes, ma'am!" Leon saluted, and used the side of the pool to heave himself out of it instantly. "Come on, Cloud. Before she digs out the spatula to swat our butts." He offered me his hand, his eyes sparking with mischief.

Letting him pull me out, I grinned as I patted his cheek and then we quickly went to dry off and get dressed again. Once that done, I gave Sora a quick kiss on the top of his head and he then hugged Leon when Leon crouched down to do that. Roxas was too busy though, so I just waved at him and he smiled widely back at me, laughing as Axel grabbed his foot by swimming underwater, pulling him under for a moment.

Okay, I guess I didn't have to worry about anything then. Leon took my hand and after waving goodbye to Laguna and giving Raine a quick hug, we found ourselves in the car, on our way back to the house.

Remembering that his apartment was the best option for what I had in mind for our night off, I turned slightly in the passenger seat so I could look at Leon, who seemed all kinds of content as he drove.

"You have an actual bed in your apartment." I pointed out, hoping I didn't have to elaborate for him to get the gist.

"Yeah, I know." He said, humming along with the radio and glancing both ways as we stopped.

Biting my bottom lip, I reached out and stroked his thigh softly. "So I'm thinking we should hang out there tonight."

"Are you now." Was all he said as he turned the blinker on, and turned onto the main road, making it obvious he was heading towards the house.

Frowning, I retrieved my hand and crossed my arms, the frown deepening as I stared at him. "Leon. I want to have sex. In a bed. While quickies on the couch, coffee table, wall, bathroom sink and shower are very adventurous and awesome... I'm thinking a soft mattress with lots of time in the world to allow us to make sweet and slow love would be kinda neat for a change." I pointed out, slightly confused and irritated he didn't seem to be on the same line of thought as I was.

Still humming, he rested his hand on my leg, squeezing it reasurringly. "Relax. I never said that we weren't going to end up having sweet sex on a bed. We're just going to the house right now."

"You're being cryptic, you know I don't like it when you don't let me in on your knowledge." I puffed out some air. "What the hell are you up too, Leon?"

"Nothing! What could I possibly be up to?" Innocent eyes turned to me as we pulled into the driveway, and he turned off the engine and pulled me into a quick kiss.

Pressing my hands flat against his chest, I nudged him back, raising an eyebrow his way. "No, no. You're not going to make me forget whatever it is you're hiding by kissing me silly." Grinning, I leaned in and couldn't help a quick peck. "Nice try though." Pulling away from him, I unbuckled my belt and climbed out of the car, making my way over to him and letting him take my hand as we walked up the house. "Come on, Leon, what did you do?"

"How about you put on this blindfold," Yup, he pulled out a black bandana from his back pocket and waved it in front of my face. "And I'll surprise you. You trust me, right?"

Grumbling, I turned around so he could bind it around my eyes. "That's really unfair, using the trust thing? You know I don't do well with surprises."

Tying it loosely, he trailed his hands down my neck and rested them on my shoulders. I could now only feel him, and I closed my eyes so my eyes weren't straining to see. His lips attached themselves to my neck, nibbling and kissing for a moment before he whispered, "You'll like this one, I promise." The front door opened, and he gently guided me inside, and it felt as though we were heading towards my bedroom.

Reaching up to hold onto his hand, I halted in my steps when he gently told me to do so. Chuckling, I turned my head, "This is kinda kinky. Are you going to have your way with me while I can't see? Because I'm not completely against the idea."

His body stilled and I could hear his breathing speed up, his hand gripping me tightly as he muttered, "Don't tempt me." Releasing my hand, he stepped behind me, his hands loosening the bandana. "You ready?"

"Yes, but keep the bandana." I murmured meaningfully, liking how he'd reacted to my earlier suggestion. Once he'd removed it, I blinked my eyes, getting used to the light and they then widened and I spun around to take in my surroundings. "Leon..." I whispered in awe. "You did all this today?" He'd finished my room... The walls were painted a soft yellow and my bed was here, two night stands flanking it, the closet repainted, the windows now having dark blue curtains, and of course, the archway type opening that led to the bathroom.

You couldn't even tell that there had once been a wall seperating them, and I could see the new shower that he'd installed in the bathroom, a giant walk in one, the water able to fall almost like rain, with two benches conveniently located inside. In the old master bathroom, I knew that he'd installed a giant jacuzzi tub, complete with jets. It was like he'd wanted us to have a ton of different choices on how to get clean.

The bed was made, a new sheet set covering it to compliment the new decor and I turned to see a 50" TV mounted on the wall in front of it. "So, what do you think? I called in a few favors to get it done in time, and the colors were picked out by the receptionist. She's trying to go into interior design and she's hoping you can tell her how she did."

"I love it..." I murmured, that sense of not feeling at home I'd been carrying around before now gone. This place was completely different and new and mine. "And I love you... Thank you, Leon." Turning back around to face him, I stepped closer and pecked his lips continuously, my arms coming around his neck. 

* * *

><p><strong>Leon<strong>

"I love you, Cloud." I circled his waist with my arms and kissed him, letting it start slow, building in intensity, until I had him backed up, his knees hitting his bed. Kicking my shoes off, I pushed my hips forward, forcing him to fall backwards on the bed, blinking up at me. The bandana was still in my hands and I suddenly got hit with an idea.

Quickly and before he had time to protest, I leaned over and stripped his shirt up and over his head, then his shorts, but not his boxers, were pulled down and thrown to the side. I grinned at him, waving the bandana in front of his face.

His eyes widened and I saw him gulp before licking his lips, his boxers tenting up. He grinned down at his erection. "Kay, apparently I'm more into this kinky stuff than I thought."

"Good enough for me." I leaned over, grabbing his hands and forcing them together as I tied the bandana tightly around his wrists. "Not too tight, is it?"

Biting his lip, he shook his head. "So I'm allowed to see but not touch?" He asked, stretching his hands up over his head, sighing contently as he settled comfortably on the bed, smirking as my eyes drank him in.

"Basically." I murmured, pushing him up on the bed, so that his legs weren't hanging off the edge anymore. Settling between his legs, I started lightly running my fingers over his stomach teasingly with one hand, while the other started teasing his nipples. "You know, I might have to get those japanese ropes, you know, the really soft ones." I said, still grinning as I could see his dick twitch.

"Hmm, okay." He agreed easily, a smile on his lips as he hummed appreciatively at soft attention I was giving him. "Do I tell you that I love you enough?" He asked. It was a serious question, but it didn't sound worried either, just curious.

Pausing, I crawled up his body to place a soft kiss on his heart, I continued on until I was lying mostly on top of him, my face only a few centimeters from his. "Yes. And if I ever had any doubts, they were gone the minute you let me spend the night the first time. You mumble in your sleep. Did you know that?" It was rather endearing to hear him moan and say my name while he was asleep.

He flushed, "I didn't know that." And then he grinned, "You snore." Before I could react to that, he added, "Not loudly, just softly. I've missed that sound." Leaning his head up, he gave me a slow and sweet kiss. "But now my room is finished and I won't have to anymore."

"Can I move in?" I blurted out, immediately burying my head into his chest and almost wishing I hadn't tied him up as I wanted his arms around me in case he said no. Dear god, what was I thinking? Saying something like that in the middle of foreplay, with my boyfriend's wrists bound. "Sorry. That was really dumb."

"I- Leon... Woah." His arms did come around me, his hands just couldn't rub my back like he usually did. I felt him nudge my face, placing a kiss on my forehead. "That wasn't dumb." He assured, "Just surprising." Grimacing at that, he then shook his head. "No, not the bad kind. I-" Licking his lips, he gave me a nervous smile. "I want you here all the time... As do the boys."

"Cloud, we're moving too fast, aren't we? I mean, it's crazy right? We're crazy!" I chuckled, looping my head under his arms as I went up to cover his face in small pecks. "It's crazy how much I love you. And thanks for understanding that I don't want to wait months just spending the night here, when I already know I want to live with you."

Smiling against my mouth, he nodded. "I love you a crazy amount back as well. And yeah, we are moving fast, but it doesn't feel wrong to me." He murmured. "And like you, asking you, or having you ask me to spend the night each night just feels silly when we both want you to be here all the time anyways. The boys don't like it when you leave either and Shiva is already living in the back garden anyways. We're pretty much living together already, we'll just make it official. You'll help me tell the boys, right?"

Grinning, and pushing his arms back up over his head, I started nibbling with more of a purpose, my cock hardening now in anticipation of calling this bed and this home my own. "Maybe we should let them guess...Or we can surprise them when they come home tomorrow. Either way, you guys can all help me pack." Pulling my own shirt off quickly, I undid my pants next.

"Oh man, you know I hate packi-" Interrupting himself, his eyes were fixed on my nether regions, slowly traveling their way up my chest back to my face, a gooey look on his own face. "I'll pack everything for you if you promise to sleep naked beside me every night."

Pulling his boxers off next, I ran my hands up his legs, pausing to give his dick a gentle rub, then going back up, over his stomach and finally resting on my hands on the bed, on either side of his chest. Smirking at him, I pretended to think about it.

"I don't know...does that mean you'll be naked too?" Reaching over his brand new nightstand, I grabbed the bottle of lube I'd stashed there.

Looking back to see where I'd gotten it from, he then stared back at me, "Did you put a lock on that drawer? I don't want the boys to find that and then have to explain and..." He grinned. "Okay, I'll worry later. Of course I'll be naked too." He assured, his body shivering as I rubbed him again with some lube this time.

As much as my body was screaming at me to hurry hurry hurry and bury myself deep in side Cloud as fast as possible, somehow I held myself back, taking advantage of his hands not on me to distract me. Paying reverent attention to every muscle curve, every square inch of skin, I soon lost myself exploring everything about him.

It was a new sensation, learning how a single pressed palm on his hipbone made him moan, while blowing lightly on the tip of his dick made goosebumps raise across his legs. My mind seemed to have forgotten that I was so hard I was leaking precum against his knees, but I didn't care. He was so beautiful and his moans were music to my ears.

He let out soft, quick pants, his legs wrapping around my waist then. "Leon..." His voice breathy, "Please?"

That got my attention and as I slowly prepared him, scissoring my fingers inside and sucking him deep into my mouth, I thought of how happy I planned on making him. Date nights, romantic weekends, hell, even snuggling on the couch with the little munchkins was giving me a warm feeling in my chest. Sappy, I know. But I was beginning to like sappy.

A minute or two later, I released him and asked, "Ready?"

He looked flushed and was completely out of breath already, his hands clenched as he tried to keep himself from trying to get free. He licked his lips, giving me a quick nod, "Yes, need you." He tried to sit up, intend on giving me a kiss, but the bound hands made it difficult, leading him to fall back, chuckling breathlessly. "It's like awesome torture. I'll be sure to return the favor someday." He winked, using the heel of his foot to tap my butt, telling me to hurry.

Grabbing a condom, I rested my hand on his stomach. "Roll over?" I asked softly. His eyebrows raised in surprise at the request, but I could tell he didn't mind whatsoever as he quickly turned over, leaning up onto his elbows to peek over his shoulder eagerly.

Patting his ass, I sheathed my cock in the condom and moved forward positioning myself at his entrance. Taking a deep breath, I slowly, very slowly, pushed inside of him. "Fuck..." I moaned out, already so close to just releasing, surprised that all that time and attention spent pleasuring him had gotten me on the edge. "I can't hold back." I gasped, digging my fingers into his hips and burying myself inside of him.

His head dropped down as he moaned, my lips pressed between his shoulder blades while he pushed his hips up and off the bed. "Then don't." He panted, his ass clenching around me tightly. "Leon... feels so good."

Grinning and taking his words to heart, I quickly pulled out only to slam back inside, and before I knew it, my brain was in overdrive as I picked up the pace, wrapping my hand around his cock in time to my pounding. It wasn't long, how could it be with all the pet up sexual tension we'd been saving up, and he was coming into my palm, my release happening only moments afterwards as his ass contracted around me.

"Cloud..." Was all my mouth could produce in sound and I threw my body back and upright so I wasn't tempted to collapse on him.

"Why aren't you falling on top of me?" He muttered in his after-orgasm daze. "I like it when you do that." Slipping his hands out from beneath his body, he wiggled his fingers. "Untie me, please?"

"Yeah." I mumbled, still buried inside of him, I reached over and quickly removed the bandana, then did as he asked and collapsed on top of him.

It was a little while later, when I'd finally gotten down the high and started placing random kisses along his back, that he suddenly groaned in what sounded like delight. "Jacuzzi..."

"And it's big enough for the both of us." I moaned, rolling off of him and then pulling him into my arms as I stood up, happily holding him bridal style as I walked us, naked, sweaty and still panting down the hall and into the other bathroom. "Then bed, then more sex, then breakfast in bed, and then more sex."


	7. Chapter 7

**Cloud - Epilogue - Years later**

Face pressed up against the front door side window, my eyes were open wide as I stared at what I saw. "Leon!" I shouted worriedly back into the house, never taking my eyes off the scene.

"What's wrong?" Came a worried shout in return, followed by running and suddenly Leon was pressed against my back and I heard a sharp intake of breath. "What the hell?"

"I know! First Roxas comes out of the closet and reveals his more than just friendly relationship with Axel by breaking into our drawer to get his hands on the lube bottle. And now our second son is gay too." I frowned, squinting, "Right? He's sucking face with a boy, isn't he? I can't tell... long flowy silver hair. If it just turned around so I could see if it has boobs or not..."

"That's Riku! That's my boss's son! Holy fuck, no wonder he keeps giving me weird looks!" He clutched my arm, eyes still glued to the scene we were witnessing.

"No!" I shrieked, watching as Sora's hand travelled down this Riku boy's back. "He's going straight for the ass!" Groaning, I banged my head against the window once, pushed back, turned around and then dramatically sobbed as I stepped into Leon's arms. "And here I thought we'd taught him some manners..."

Leon's arms circled me, and he patted my back sympathetically. "There, there. I'm sure it's fine. I mean, they are just making out under the only light on the front porch so all the neighbors can see him grope his boyfriend. Or at least, I hope he's a boyfriend. I'm going to kick Sora's ass for keeping this from us." He grumbled. "Dear lord, you don't think Sora's lost his, you know, already, do you?"

"Oh god!" I whined, cringing up at Leon, "Now we have to repeat the uncomfortable anal explanation sex talk with Sora! I remember needing to throw back more than two shots to recover from having to cover those topics with Rox and Ax..."

"Only because Roxas kept interrupting into giggle fits. That kid is only ever that crazy around Ax. Sora's going to just pester us endlessly throughout the whole thing, and I'm going to strangle him."

I patted his cheek, nodding solemnly at him. "But maybe this time with Riku, when you tell him that if he hurts Sora in any way, you'll make him pick a tree while you get the shovel... he'll actually get scared. Unlike Axel who just laughed at that." That damned redhead knew us nearly as well as the boys did.

"He better be shivering in his boots. Come on, let's get back to bed. I think I'm just going to flicker the lights to scare the shit out of them. I feel like rinsing my brain out with soap." Still watching through the window, he leaned around me and quickly flipped the light switch, making the porch light go off and on.

"Fuck!" We heard Sora curse, leading me to turn around and look out the window too. They hadn't seen us, but Sora wasn't an idiot... Leon made sure lights didn't flicker ever. He fixed everything before it could properly break. "Well, that was fun while it lasted. My uncles are going to kill you." He declared to his boyfriend.

"Language..." I muttered automatically, even though he couldn't hear.

"Sora! This was your idea! If they bury me under a tree, like Axel said, then I'm making sure you cushion my grave!"

Raising an eyebrow, I peeked up at Leon, "He gets bonus points for that comment."

He chuckled and pulled me back towards our room. "It looks like he can handle the little monkey just fine." Sighing, he pulled me close to place a kiss against my temple. "You did good with them, you know?"

Smiling softly, I turned in his arms, walking backwards and pulling him with me into the room until we tumbled on the bed. "So did you. Couldn't have done any of it without you."

"Thanks. And no, I will not be the one to do the sex talk. But I might be persuaded to at least show up to help you, if you make it worth my while." He wiggled his eyebrows at me and pinched my nipple.

"If you don't show up I'll demand a divorce." Winking and grinning, I then leaned up and kissed his lips softly.

"As if you could ever get rid of me. I love you, Cloud." He murmured.

"For better or for worse." I growled out. "You made the promise, so stick to it." He pecked my lips, trying to shut me up, smirking all the while. "You are doing that talk with me. I'm not doing it alone!" I declared, trying to move my head away so he couldn't peck my lips anymore. "I love you too, by the way." I chuckled happily as he rolled his eyes at me.

"Fine! First thing in the morning!" Falling back onto the bed, he huffed dramatically, then gave me a pout. "Are we still gonna snuggle, or do I have to go to bed now?"

Shuffling closer to him, I settled against his side, kissing his cheek lots. "Snuggle, of course. In bed. All at once."

"Sounds good." Reaching over, he quickly shut off the light and I felt his arms wrap around me, and his lips cover mine.

* * *

><p><strong>The End!<strong>

_And that's it! Another short story wrapped up and finished. Alice and I had a great time writing this one; and we have good memories about it as it was the last fanfic we managed to start and finish writing before I started my job, which was the main trigger for us to slow down on the fan fiction front. _

_Anyways: "Oh please put Riku in at some point. Please?" There ya go ;)_

_Until we meet again dudes and dudettes!_


End file.
